Pode Parecer o Fim
by Luna Pankiston
Summary: Gina é acusada no mundo mágico e está foragida. Sua vida se torna um inferno quando se vê no círculo de Comensais da Morte...e o pior: unida a Voldemort para tentar provar sua inocência. (DG)
1. Decepção

**Capítulo 1 - Decepção  
**  
Estava com ódio de tudo. Com ódio de si mesma, de sua família, de seus amigos... Que amigos? Nunca tivera amigos próprios. E pela primeira vez se sentia tola. Sentia como se nada no mundo a fizesse sentir algum amor de novo. Como se seu coração estivesse em putrefação.

A dor só aumentava mais enquanto descia as enormes escadas de Hogwarts, com o coração partido e tremendo ao pensar em encontrá-lo de novo. Não teria como, não poderia mais! Sua vida inteira jogada fora, todas suas expectativas, seus sonhos.

Entrou na primeira sala que pôde encontrar. Queria chorar sozinha, escondida. Queria que ninguém a visse naquele momento estúpido. Encostou de costas na parede e foi descendo até sentar no chão, o rosto molhado por lágrimas que já não tentava esconder, os gritos tentando em vão sair de sua boca. Estava assustada demais para que os deixasse livres.

Sabia que ninguém notaria sua falta, uma vez que todos estavam comemorando felizes o fim do ano escolar. Todos estavam no Salão Principal enquanto, como tola, estava chorando escondida em uma antiga sala vazia. Por mais que tentasse se desesperar sabia que no fundo sempre esperara uma reação assim. Sabia que na verdade ele não a amava. Nunca amara. Mas não queria acreditar nisso. Sonhava com noites ao seu lado, com uma família com ele. Tinha todo um projeto de vida e só então se achou estúpida por pensar assim. Como fora ingênua toda sua vida! Como pudera imagina que um dia gostaria dela? Uma garotinha sem nenhuma atração, sonsa e imatura, enquanto havia garotas bonitas ao seu redor.

Foi nisso que pensou quando resolveu parar de vez de ser uma criança estúpida e ridícula. Secou os olhos com as costas da mão e tentou se recompor. Levantou-se e respirou fundo. Teria que encarar a vida de qualquer jeito, mesmo que quisesse ficar ali, chorando, até que a morte a fosse buscar. Nunca sentira tanto ódio em parar de chorar mas sabia que devia ser feito. Depois de se sentir um pouco mais segura do que faria saiu da sala. Não reparou que um par de olhos azuis a seguia.

* * *

- Onde esteve, Gina? - perguntou Rony com uma certa indiferença na voz. Segurava seu malão na mão, junto com a gaiola de Píchi. Ela sorriu levemente ao ver a corujinha.

- Na sala comunal - disse enfim, depois de pensar um pouco. Hermione, que vinha logo atrás de Rony, a olhou desconfiada mas não disse nada.

- Vamos logo que Harry deve estar sentindo nossa falta - disse Mione e Gina pensou que não. Harry nunca sentiria sua falta.

Seguiram com seus malões até algumas carruagens que os levaram para o Expresso. Gina não falou durante o percurso com Rony, Mione e Neville. Apenas olhava para fora, com uma expressão mortal, que nenhum dos três haviam visto nela.

- Você está bem? - perguntou o irmão.

- Estou. O que faz você pensar que não? - respondeu sem olhar para o garoto. Os três se entreolharam e decidiram não abrir mais a boca. Sabia que estava sendo estúpida agindo de tal forma. Porque, embora não agüentasse mais olhar para a cara de Rony e Mione, sabia que não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. E Neville? O garoto sempre fora muito seu amigo , o único, pensou.

Quando subiram no trem logo se separaram à procura de Harry. Gina, porém, foi procurar uma cabine para ficar longe deles. Ao encontrar uma viu que alguém entrou atrás dela. Era Neville. Acenou com a cabeça, deixando o garoto entrar. Logo depois uma garota de cabelos claros escorridos colocou a cabeça para dentro, sorrindo. Era Luna Lovegood, uma amiga . Gina a considerava muito amiga também e se envergonhou de tê-la esquecido.

- Será que posso entrar? Ou a parada aí é só para casais? - perguntou Luna e, vendo Neville se afastar um pouco, sentou ao lado dele.

- Por que diz isso? - perguntou o garoto, vendo que Gina ainda olhava para Luna sem dizer nada.

- Ora, fui tentar arrumar outra cabine mas me expulsaram de todas! Numa delas estava Ronald e a nerd da Grifinória - Gina riu, sabia que Luna gostava de seu irmão e sentia raiva de Mione -, no outro estava Harry com aquela chinesa. É chinesa, não é Gina? Ou coreana?

- O que ela faz aqui? - perguntou Neville, vendo que Gina assumia uma expressão fantasmagórica. - Ela já não se formou, ano passado?

- É. Mas ela veio buscá-lo, ne?! Ela pode, não pode? Afinal, trabalha com Dumbledore, não é? - disse Luna, olhando Gina. Neville estava começando a ficar preocupado com a reação da amiga.

- Ela é uma auror - disse, sentindo um gelo penetrar em seu corpo e tampar- lhe a garganta. - Ela trabalha na Ordem da Fênix, pode fazer o que bem entender.

- Bem, mas ela não devia ficar se agarrando com Harry assim, no meio do trem! Pode pegar mal pra ele... Por que ela não espera chegar na cidade? - Neville começara a se preocupar com o que Luna falava. Gina parecia cada vez mais enjoada. - Ele vai virar auror por causa dela, não vai?

- Vai - disse Gina enfim e Neville cutucou Luna para que visse a expressão da menina. A grifinória estava branca, gelada, e olhava para fora do trem como se quisesse que tudo explodisse. Luna sussurrou um "ops" e ficaram sem se falar até o trem chegar ao seu destino.

Na saída do trem Gina empurrou seu malão para onde se encontrava a Sra. Weasley. Neville e Luna a acompanharam, até Luna encontrar seu pai e se despedir dos dois.

- Hey, Gi, sei que está chateada com alguma coisa - disse Neville enquanto a Sra. Weasley ajudava Rony com o malão. - Mas embora eu não esteja em Hogwarts estarei sempre a sua disposição se quiser conversar, ok?! Mande-me corujas - ele abraçou a amiga. Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da menina e ela se as soltou, chorando no ombro de Neville. Ficaram um tempo abraçados, até Mione aparecer, interrompendo.

- Acho que temos que ir. Até outra vez, Neville! - disse, abraçando o garoto também e afastando Gina ainda debulhava em lágrimas. Logo Rony, Harry e Cho fizeram o mesmo.

- Mãe, Harry, Mione e Cho vão lá para casa, ok?! - perguntou Rony e Gina arregalou os olhos. Não! Não aquela garota... Nem ninguém. Não queria ninguém na sua casa.

Depois de Molly concordar todos se dirigiram a um carro do Ministério que os estavam esperando. Gina ficou sentada ao lado de Mione e permanecia olhando para fora da janela. Sabia que nenhum dos quatro se atreveria a se agarrar em frente a Molly mas isso não a animava nem um pouco. E ninguém parecia reparar que estava ali.

- Os últimos acontecimentos estão me deixando preocupada - disse a Sra. Weasley para os cinco. - Os Aurores não estão dando conta de tudo, queridos...

- Daremos um jeito nisso, não é? - Harry disse a Cho, que sorriu alegremente, fazendo Gina a amaldiçoar.

- O que anda acontecendo, mãe? É tão perigoso assim? - perguntou Rony.

- Muito... Uma cidade trouxa ao leste de Londres foi totalmente devastada pelos Comensais. Parece que estavam comemorando algo importante, dizem o Ministério. Mas eu acho que foi mais um trabalhozinho a mando daquele... Monstro - disse, franzindo a testa. - Seu pai está ocupado demais com isso!

- Eu estive lá, Sra. Weasley - disse Cho, parecendo chocada. - Foi terrível, não conseguimos capturar nenhum Comensal. Eles estão ficando ágeis.

- Sempre foram - sussurrou Gina.

- O quê? - perguntou Mione, que estava ao seu lado, mas Gina não prestou atenção. Algo na rua a prendia na janela. Um homem de capuz negro segurava uma mulher pelo pescoço enquanto outros três riam. Ninguém parecia ter notado.

- Pára o carro! - gritou, abrindo a porta assim que pararam no sinal. - Vocês são futuros aurores ou o quê? Andem! - gritou, apontando para a cena. Cho, logo que viu, correu com Harry ao seu encalço. Rony e Hermione aprontaram suas varinhas e correram também. Mas os Comensais novamente foram rápidos e desaparataram.

- Eles estão cada vez mais cara de pau! Fazer isso em plena rua trouxa! - gritou Cho, entrando no carro de volta, após tirar a memória da tal mulher.

* * *

**N/A:** _Bom, estou recolocando a fic aos poucos pois está com muitos erros ortográficos e de contexto!_

_Obrigado às reviews e à Pichi, que tem me ajudado muito! _


	2. Um Pequeno Sonho

**Capítulo 2 - Um Pequeno Sonho**  
  
Gina estava se sentindo muito mal. Queria logo voltar a Hogwarts, para tudo aquilo acabar. Toda aquela indiferença que todos sentiam em casa por ela. Apenas Fred e Jorge estavam prestando atenção. Mesmo que trabalhassem muito estavam sempre à disposição de Gina. E a garota aproveitava isso ao máximo, ficando na loja sempre que podia. Seu pai parecia morar no Ministério, assim como Percy. Sua mãe estava o tempo todo atrás de Harry, Rony e Hermione e seus outros irmãos moravam fora. Mas logo isso acabaria, pensou.

- Gina, acorde! - disse sua mãe, sacudindo a garota.

- Que horas são? - perguntou, levantando e vendo que ainda estava escuro.

- Ora, como pôde esquecer? É o dia do embarque de seu irmão para a Academia de Aurores! - disse Molly, como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Ah sim... - respondeu com nenhum interesse. Colocou seu robe e desceu as escadas, seguida pela mãe. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam segurando seus malões, vestidos de branco e preto, sentados à porta, conversando.

- Então até mais irmã - disse Rony, abraçando-a.

- Quem sabe nos veremos mais ano que vem? - disse Mione, fazendo o mesmo- Se divirta em Hogwarts! Honre a Grifinória!

- Até mais Gina - disse Harry, sendo um pouco mais frio que o normal. Gina apenas assentiu a despedida com um aceno de cabeça.

- Quem sabe ano que vem vocês não trabalham juntos! - sorriu a Sra. Weasley.

- Não acho que daria certo mamãe... - disse Rony, olhando a irmã. - Gina não é uma mulher para esse tipo de trabalho, se é que me entendem...

- É perigoso, Sra. Weasley - disse Mione, concordando com ele.

- E Gina não iria querer se expor ao perigo dessa maneira - completou Harry. Gina aceitou aquilo, em sua cabeça, como um desafio. Claro que conseguiria viver em perigo! Por que não?

- Muito bem, o que for. Vão logo ou perderão o trem! - disse a Sra. Weasley, levando-os até a cerca principal da casa, onde um carro do Ministério os esperava.

Gina esperou toda a lamentação de sua mãe sobre a casa ficar vazia e subiu para seu quarto. "Quem os três pensam que são para dizer algo sobre a minha vida? O que eu fiz para parecer tão... Inútil?", pensava sentando em sua cama. Lágrimas de raiva teimaram em cair sobre os lençóis. Conseguiria viver em perigo, claro. Somente nunca a deixaram demonstrar esse lado. Ninguém nunca acreditava muito na sua capacidade! Por que isso? Todos por acaso acham que viveria como dona de casa? Ninguém nunca havia lhe dado uma chance para mostrar seu lado nervoso. "Até porque - ela pensou - sempre que a raiva vem eu choro. Eles devem ter alguma razão nisso." Adormeceu com o rosto molhado em lágrimas.

_"- Onde está me levando? - perguntava a pessoa que tampara seus olhos e a guiava. _

_- Para um lugar, oras! - disse uma voz distante, como se um fantasma estivesse com ela. _

_- Mas que lugar seria? - disse em tom de gozação. _

_- Hogwarts. Voltará a Hogwarts. _

_- Mas já? Não é cedo? _

_- Não, Gina, não é cedo. Preciso lhe mostrar coisas que somente você não quer ver. _

_De repente tudo ficou claro . Estava sentada em uma poltrona da sala comunal da Grifinória, naquele dia, vazia. Tudo estava cinza, escuro. Só saberia dizer que era da Grifinória por seu imponente brasão. Ela levantou da poltrona. _

_- Continue sentada - disse uma voz ao seu ouvido. - Você logo verá uma das coisas que quero lhe mostrar. _

_Um garoto começou a descer as escadas de um dos dormitórios, olhando para os lados, afoito. Somente quando chegou mais perto Gina pôde ver quem era. Rony estava com a varinha empunhada, suando muito e parecendo nervoso. Ela olhou para ele e estendeu a mão. _

_- Ele não pode lhe ver - disse a voz. - Nem nos ouvir. _

_- O que ele está fazendo? Deve ser tarde, não? A sala está deserta... _

_- Sim, é muito tarde... _

_Rony se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher Gorda e saiu . Logo a cena rodou, como se algo estivesse puxando Gina para baixo, pelos pés, e parou dessa vez na sala de Dumbledore. Fazia algum tempo já que Lupin ainda se encontrava na escola como professor. Ela devia estar em sua quarta série, pensou. Mas por que alguém queria lhe mostrar aquilo? _

_- Dumbledore, o que está havendo? - perguntou Snape, entrando na sala, seguido de McGonagall, Moody e Flitwick. Gina observava tudo em um canto. _

_- Coisas terríveis, Severo... - disse Dumbledore, torcendo as mãos. _

_- Mas como pôde acontecer? - perguntou Lupin, visivelmente nervoso. Logo a porta se abriu e entraram Harry e uma senhora idosa que Gina imaginou ser Arabella Figg, vizinha da casa dos tios trouxas de Harry, amiga de Dumbledore que vigiou o menino durante todos os anos em que estivera na Rua dos Alfeneiros. _

_- Porque nos chamou tão tarde assim? - perguntou a mulher, esfregando os olhos de sono. _

_- Creio que a Ordem da Fênix está reunida, em parte, aqui essa noite? - perguntou Moody e Dumbledore assentiu. - Deve ser algo importante... _

_- E é Alastor - ele respondeu. - Como sabem faz um ano que Hagrid e Madame Maxime foram atrás dos gigantes - todos assentiram. - Ontem à noite eles foram mortos. _

_- O quê? - gritou Harry na mesma hora. Gina arregalou os olhos, chocada. Hagrid estava morto? Mas não disseram que havia fugido para se proteger? _

_- Mas ele não... - Harry parecia pensar o mesmo. _

_- Sim, ele fugiu. Mas foi pego e foi inevitável. _

_- Gigantes ou Voldemort? - perguntou Lupin com uma cara horrível. _

_- Gigantes, é o que parece - respondeu o diretor. - Voldemort foi visto muito longe daqui. _

_- Tolos... - disse a voz ao lado de Gina. Mas não havia ninguém. A cena logo rodou novamente e dessa vez foi parar em uma sala comunal movimentada. Sem cores, somente conseguiu distinguir pelo animal que estava desenhado na parede. Sonserina. _

_- Que diabos estou fazendo aqui? _

_De repente, todos se calaram e olharam para um canto. Gina pôde ver um garoto de cabelos claros e acompanhado por dois muito grandes. Logo deduziu que seria o tão famoso Draco Malfoy. Caminhava elegantemente até o outro extremo da sala. Todos apenas observavam. Gina não estava entendendo nada. Ele tinha um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário em sua mão e dizia muito baixinho, somente para os dois grandalhões. _

_- Quando papai souber que a namoradinha de Potter virou auror... - disse, bufando. _

_Gina logo concluiu que já deveria estar em seu quinto ano, uma vez que era o ano em que Cho Chang saíra da escola. Sentiu uma imensa raiva e ódio percorrerem pelo seu corpo. Então toda a imagem se difundiu e sua cabeça estava rodando. Viu muitas cenas em sua mente. Harry beijando Cho, todos rindo da cara de Gina quando errava as poções, chorando escondida, Harry lhe dando um fora ... As cenas foram repetidas milhares de vezes até ela gritar no quarto. _

_- Garota tola, não grite... - disse a voz em sua cabeça. Ela ainda estava sonhando. _

_- Por que me fez ver essas coisas? - gritou._

_- Muito simples. Para lhe mostrar o quanto você é fraca - disse calmamente. - O quanto necessita de proteção e... Vingança. _

_- Sei vingar com minhas próprias mãos. _

_- Não, não sabe. E o pior: sabe que seus companheiros estão certos ao dizerem que você não serve para auror. _

_- Como você sabe disso? _

_- Porque eu testei seu lado mais corajoso... _

_- Por que está me dizendo essas coisas? _

_- Para você reparar que só ha um jeito de você provar o quanto é forte... Encontre-me. _

_- Mas não sei quem você é! - ela gritou e começou a rodar de novo."_

Acordou em sua cama e o dia já havia nascido. Por um momento lembrou do sonho . Sim, lembrava de tudo. Uma pessoa a levara para ver seu irmão, Dumbledore em Hogwarts... Malfoy... Mas o que tinha tudo isso a ver?

Sentou-se, segurando a cabeça com as mãos. Então lembrou da conversa na sala de Dumbledore. Hagrid havia morrido. Desde sua quarta série todos diziam que havia fugido de Tom Riddle. Mas era tudo mentira, sempre fora. E Harry sabia a verdade e mesmo sabendo o quanto sofria ao pensar em Hagrid ele ficava quieto. Claro, era a parte dele. Era um fiel seguidor da Ordem da Fênix. Lágrimas teimaram em cair de seus olhos mas, pela primeira vez, Gina as segurou.

Levantou e caminhou pelo quarto. Quem poderia ter mostrado tudo aquilo? Por quê? A pessoa dissera que já havia testado seus medos e sua coragem... Mas quem fizera?

- Por Merlin, não pode ser... - ela disse, sentindo-se gelar - O que Tom Riddle quer comigo dessa vez?

* * *

**N/A**: Vamos lá... primeira coisa a dizer: essa fic foi escrita antes de eu ter lido "OdF", então pode conter erros de contexto, ok?! E o nome da Gina, declarado pela Rowling é Ginevra. Mas eu, sinceramente, não acho que esse nome soe como nome de gente! Haha... então nessa fic ela será chamada de Virgínia!

Mais alguma coisa?

Sim, obrigado à Pichi por tudo! E logo estarei comentando as reviews!!!

Obrigado aos leitores!!! =)

Luna Pankiston


	3. Vítima e Culpada de um Assassinato

**Capítulo 3 - Vítima e Culpada de Um Assassinato**  
  
Alguns dias se passaram desde o sonho . A casa estava extremamente vazia, sem muita coisa que fazer. Então passava quase todos os dias andando pela propriedade .

- Hey, Gina querida, vamos ao Beco Diagonal comigo? - perguntou sua mãe e ela nem pensou duas vezes. Correu para colocar alguma roupa decente e seguiu, em um carro do Ministério, com Molly para Londres.

Pelo menos era uma chance de sair da monotonia de sua casa. Ao chegarem n'O Caldeirão Furado Gina estranhou tudo. O que antes era alegre e animado, agora estava caído, triste, morto. Todos com expressões fúnebres no rosto, embora continuassem simpáticos. Gina seguiu sua mãe até o Beco.

Uma quantidade grande de bruxos rondava o lugar e Gina achou aquilo ainda mais esquisito. Não era inicio de aulas nem nenhuma data importante. Geralmente o Beco ficava visivelmente vazio nesses tempos de guerras. Olhou para os lados e logo viu sua mãe caminhando rápido para a Floreios e Borrões e a seguiu.

- Vou comprar um livro de receitas - disse a Sra. Weasley. - Me espere na sorveteria se quiser.

Gina concordou e andou sozinha até a porta da Florean Fortescue. Mas não pegara dinheiro com a mãe. Resolveu voltar e viu uma balbúrdia perto da loja de varinhas do Sr. Olivaras. Sabia que aquele lugar dava para a Travessa do Tranco, o lado negro do Beco Diagonal. Mas não resistiu à tentação de ver o que estava havendo. Chegando mais perto pôde ver Alastor Moody conversando com um homem alto e forte. Imaginou que toda a balbúrdia era por causa dele. Sempre criava confusões por onde ia.

Passando despercebida por entre o auror e outros bruxos, desceu uma escadinha que havia um longo corredor de pedras. Das paredes surgiam muitas lojinhas escondidas que nunca havia reparado. Algumas bruxas muito feias e esquisitas passavam pela menina, sorrindo, como se a convidassem para entrar mais naquele local. Continuou andando, achando tudo aquilo fantástico. No fim do corredor viu uma loja aberta, com um balcão marrom e sujo. Não havia ninguém lá dentro.

- Alô! - ela disse, entrando na loja. Avistou um armário cheio de poções fumegantes e observou cada uma. Andando mais um pouco encontrou alguns esqueletos de pequenos animais modificados de diversas cores.

Continuou adentrando mais na loja até se deparar com uma pessoa de capa branca, de costas. Os longos cabelos negros e lisos disseram a Gina quem estava ali. Cho Chang. A garota virou de repente, assustando-se com a imagem de Gina às suas costas.

- O... O que faz aqui? - perguntou Cho, com a varinha empunhada.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Sou uma auror - ela assentiu e Gina se perguntou "E daí?". - Estou revistando o lado da Travessa do Tranco... Mas...

- Hm... - Gina pensou. Oras, estava na Travessa do Tranco e nem sabia. Não era um lugar tão assustador quanto falavam. Mas por que logo Cho a encontrara ali?

- O que faz aqui? - a garota insistiu, brandindo a varinha. Gina se irritou com aquilo. Será que estava pensando que estava comprando coisas das trevas? Gina riu com essa possibilidade e pareceu um tanto gozadora às vistas de Cho. - Ande!

- Estou... Andando - disse normalmente. - Nunca tinha vindo aqui. Mas isso não a interessa.

- Claro que interessa, Gina - a ruiva fumegou de raiva. Não tinha dado intimidade para lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome. - Esse é um lugar perigoso e você ainda é nova. Não deve ficar perambulando por qualquer lugar!

- Não estou perambulando por qualquer lugar... Apenas estou visitando.

- A Travessa do Tranco? O que tem de bonito para se visitar? Onde está sua mãe?

- Bonito? Não, não disse que tem nada de bonito. Mas eu estava a fim de visitar - disse, achando tudo um tanto engraçado. Cho não podia levar a sério o que estava pensando. - Mas já estou indo embora, ok?! Foi um engano meu...

O resto ocorreu tudo muito rápido. Gina ouviu alguém sair de trás de uma porta e gritar "Imperius" antes que pudesse sacar sua varinha e mirar. Ouvia mas não via nada. Não estava conseguindo se mexer por conta própria. Alguém lhe havia lançado uma maldição. Ela sentiu-se apontando a varinha para algum lugar e murmurando "Avada Kedavra" antes de cair com um baque surdo no chão e acordar. Tudo à sua volta estava empoeirado e tossia muito. Mas mantinha a varinha em sua mão.

Ao levantar com certa dificuldade, porque estava demasiada tonta, viu algumas pessoas correrem ao seu encontro. Um homem segurou forte em seu braço e a arrastou para fora da loja. Ainda sem entender muita coisa ele a atirou para o chão, apontando-lhe a varinha .

- Vamos, desembucha - disse o homem e após a visão de Gina retornar viu quem era. Moody. Ele tinha uma aparência monstruosa e seu rosto em uma expressão de horror.

- O que? - perguntou, vendo que ainda segurava firme a varinha. Então algo passou por sua mente. Alguém havia lançado um Imperius nela.

- Não se faça de sonsa. Você foi pega em flagrante - disse Moody, parecendo um tanto desapontado.

- Moody, eu... Eu não fiz nada! - respondeu, permanecendo sentada e com um temor percorrendo seu peito.

- Não fez nada? - ele disse, o olho mágico girando e apontando para sua cabeça. - Então a Srta. Cho Chang se matou sozinha?

- Cho Chang? Se matou? - estava confusa. Realmente tinha ouvido uma Maldição de Avada Kedavra mas... - Eu não fiz isso! Eu juro que não!

- Jura que não? Garota, seu pai ficará furioso em descobrir que está mentindo...

- Não estou mentindo! - disse com pavor. Alguém a tinha feito matar Cho Chang!

- Ora, vai insistir que não fez nada? Uma garotinha como você na Travessa do Tranco, segurando uma varinha e com uma auror morta ao lado - disse em tom de gozação. - Admita e será tudo mais fácil...

- Eu não tenho o que admitir porque não fiz nada! - gritou e viu um rebuliço nas escadarias que tinha descido. Sua mãe vinha correndo.

- O que aconteceu Alastor? - perguntou Molly, olhando do Auror empunhando a varinha para sua filha caída no chão. - Meu Deus! O que houve Gina?

- Mamãe, eles me acusam de matar a Cho Chang... Mãe, eu não fiz isso, a senhora sabe que eu não seria capaz...

- Matar Cho? O que é isso Alastor?

- Ela foi pega em flagrante, Molly. Com uma varinha na mão e Chang morta ao lado dela. Não há outro jeito senão a levarmos para o Conselho - disse Moody, a voz arrastada.

- Conselho? - Molly olhava apavorada para Gina. - Ela nunca seria capaz, Alastor. E você sabe disso.

- Sei mas o que sei é pouco perto do que vi. Vamos para lá e depois resolveremos - disse, afastando a mulher do caminho para que uma maca com o corpo de Cho passasse. Molly olhou apavorada de Cho para Gina e a garota desejou que a mãe não estivesse pensando em besteiras. - Insisto em dizer para irmos.

- Vamos - disse Molly por fim, virando de costas para Gina e Moody e acompanhando o corpo de Cho.

* * *

**N/A:** Claro, um "obrigada" a Pichi é sempre bem vindo.

E à todos vocês que lêem... =)

Luna Pankiston


	4. A Sentença

**Capítulo 4 - A Sentença**  
  
- O quê? - gritou Arthur Weasley quando Gina entrou ladeada por dois bruxos e a maca de Cho atrás. A ruiva estava visivelmente cansada e molhada de tanto chorar.

- Pai, você sabe que não fiz nada! Como eu faria algo assim? - perguntou ao ser colocada sentada em uma cadeira. Logo entraram Dumbledore, Snape, Sra. Figg, Moody e Lupin, todos olhando-a muito assustados. Somente Dumbledore mantinha a calma.

- Vamos por partes - disse o diretor.

- Eu aconselho meu Veritasserum - disse Snape.

- Sim, o usaremos, mas antes creio que ainda não estamos todos aqui? - perguntou, vendo entrar pela porta um Harry banhado em lágrimas, um Rony e uma Hermione desapontados. Todos se sentaram ao lado de Dumbledore. Ele, porém, levantou e caminhou ao lado de Gina.

"Mas o que teria acontecido?", pensava. Não havia matado Cho, muito menos entrado na Travessa do Tranco por querer. Por que todos a olhavam com desprezo? Gina olhou para sua mãe e ela desviou o olhar. Harry estava chorando muito e Rony o consolando. Lupin olhava estranhamente o corpo de Cho Chang.

- Conte-nos Gina, o que houve. Por que estava na hora errada, no local errado? - perguntou Dumbledore calmamente. Gina vacilou um pouco antes de falar. Olhava em cada olhos daquela sala, com medo.

- Eu... Eu não sei bem... Eu... Fui com minha mãe pro Beco... Ela ia comprar uns livros... E eu fui tomar sorvete - até aqui a Sra. Weasley concordou com a cabeça. - Então eu vi... Algo... Ao lado da loja do Sr. Olivaras, e Moody estava lá. Ele conversava com uns bruxos... E eu... Continuei andando. Apenas isso... Andei... Cheguei numa escada e desci.

- A Travessa do Tranco - assentiu Dumbledore.

- Mas eu não sabia que era! Nunca tinha ido sequer para aquela parte! - disse, apavorando-se. - Eu desci as escadas... Mas sem intenção nenhuma. Estava apenas... Andando! Então vi uma loja vazia... E nela coisas... Que fiquei observando até ver Cho Chang parada... Ela apontou a varinha para mim... Insinuando que eu estivesse ali por outros fins...

- Creio que ela estava revistando o local? - perguntou Dumbledore e Gina assentiu com a cabeça.

- Foi o que ela me disse... Mas então, professor... Ela começou a me fazer perguntas como se eu... Eu... Fosse das trevas, entende? Como se eu soubesse de alguma coisa e estivesse escondendo? - disse, visivelmente nervosa. - Então eu disse que ia embora e tudo escureceu. Fiquei tonta. Fiquei sem respiração e com um tremendo enjôo... Ouvi algum sussurro de "Imperius"... Eu ouvi! Mas não distingui de quem era... Professor, acredite em mim, eu não fiz nada!

- Eu acredito em você. Mas as provas dizem completamente ao contrário. Conforme visto a senhorita usou uma Maldição Imperdoável em uma auror... E isso não será possível esconder...

- Não quero que escondam professor! Mas eu não fiz isso por minha própria conta!

- Muito bem, Gina, agora, onde está sua varinha? - perguntou Arthur, muito seco. Pegou a varinha da menina e murmurou "Prior Incantato". Uma luz verde foi lançada à parede e todos esconderam a boca com as mãos, assustados.

- Gina, está mais do que provado que foi de sua varinha que saiu a Maldição - disse Dumbledore com uma expressão ruim no rosto. - Por favor, terá que beber o Veritasserum.

- Professor, eu não disse que não matei! - ela disse e muitos soltaram uivos de desaprovação. - Apenas disse que se fiz, não estava em sã consciência...

- Muito bem, a poção - disse Dumbledore, pegando um frasco das mãos de Snape, que olhava horrorizado para a menina. Gina pegou o frasco com vontade e bebeu tudo.

- Agora me responda, garota... O que fazia na Travessa do Tranco? - perguntou Moody e Gina repetiu exatamente o que havia dito. Exatamente o que tinha ocorrido, sem deixar de mencionar o quanto desprezava Cho Chang.

Dumbledore respirou aliviado, embora fosse o único a fazer isso. Harry sacudia a cabeça negativamente e Hermione mantinha um pavor no rosto. Rony não olhava para Gina, assim como sua mãe. Gina viu que Lupin também sorria aliviado. Então ela se viu na vontade de falar algo sobre Tom Riddle mas felizmente Dumbledore a interrompeu.

- Temos nossa prova. A não ser que o professor Snape tenha feito a poção errada, o que eu não acredito que tenha ocorrido, está provado que a Srta. Weasley foi vítima de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- A poção estava correta, Dumbledore - assentiu Snape.

- Então não me resta nada a dizer. A senhorita deverá dormir aqui essa noite, em vigilância. Mas amanhã, creio, Molly já poderá vir buscá-la.

- Mas professor... O senhor sabe que não fiz nada! Eu não seria capaz...

- Não discuta mais, Virginia. - disse Arthur, olhando sério para a filha.

- Pai... O senhor sabe que eu não fiz nada!

- Não vou discutir o que sei ou deixo de saber. Levem-na daqui - ordenou e dois homens seguraram Gina pelos braços.

- Eu posso andar sozinha! - ela gritou, fazendo-os a soltar. Andou lentamente na frente deles.

- Isso me lembrou muito o julgamento do filho de Bartô Crouch - disse Moody com um risinho de satisfação enquanto Harry corria para perto do corpo da namorada morta.

- O que não há de comum é o réu. A menina foi inocentada - disse Dumbledore. - Agora vamos todos embora, ela ficará bem. Arthur, cuide para que tudo saia bem e Molly, pode vir buscá-la amanhã.

- Obrigada Dumbledore - disse a Sra. Weasley, secando as lágrimas em um lenço.

Gina estava sendo levada para algum lugar ao fundo do prédio do Conselho. Agradeceu que o Ministério não tivesse se envolvido nisso. Não gostaria nem um pouco de ir para Azkaban. Largaram-na dentro de uma sala vazia e fria. Sabia que não tinha feito nada e isso a consolava. Mas a pergunta era quem colocara a Maldição nela? E por que justo para matar a Cho Chang... Não, não gostava da garota. Não gostava nem um pouco. Mas não chegaria a ponto de... Matá-la! Nunca faria isso. Pensaria na dor de Harry em primeiro lugar. Na dor que o menino sentiria quando visse a namorada morta. A dor que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Por mais que quisesse chorar não conseguiu. Sentou-se firme no chão e balançava o corpo para se manter aquecida. Tinha que ser forte ao menos uma vez na vida. Havia desapontado sua mãe, seu pai... Seu irmão ela nem ligava. O mesmo se aplicava a Harry e a Hermione, já que nunca se importariam com isso. Mas seus pais... Nunca pensou que a olhariam com a cara que o fizeram. Era desprezo, sabia. E doía muito que seus pais não acreditassem nela. Que agora era tida em vigilância dos aurores. Como se fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir.

Depois de um certo tempo pensando adormeceu. Todos os acontecimentos do dia passaram em retrospectiva na sua frente. No dia anterior estava dormindo em sua cama e infeliz. No dia seguinte estava numa cela de prisão e infeliz. Algumas coisas haviam mudado...

- Não pense mais no que aconteceu - disse uma voz ao ouvido da menina. Abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz com mais ou menos dezessete anos a olhando . Na hora quase gritou mas se conteve. Estava fantasmagórico, transparente. Os olhos castanhos fumegavam em sua direção e ele parecia observar sua alma.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou em sussurros. O garoto sorriu.

- Então lembra de mim? - ele indagou, ainda sorrindo.

- Claro... Como me esqueceria... A pior coisa da minha vida.

- Erro seu. A pior coisa aconteceu hoje. Porque as conseqüências nem vão se comparar ao que houve na Câmara Secreta. Porque lá ninguém morreu.

- Eu não matei aquela auror estúpida! – disse, contendo-se para não gritar, embora o fantasma de Tom Riddle estivesse bastante calmo.

- Sei que não fez isso...

- O que adianta você saber se o resto do mundo me tem como assassina? - disse, quase chorando. O garoto arregalou os olhos.

- Não vá chorar. Você não merece o que está passando e somente nós dois sabemos disso. Somente nós dois sabemos de seus sentimentos por Potter e tudo o que ele lhe fez.

- Nós dois... Ah, claro, o diário...

- Então... Eu, desde aquele tempo, tenho compartilhado suas idéias...

- O quê?

- Mas não posso lhe fazer nada, veja! - ele disse, girando em torno dela. - Sou uma alma. Uma alma morta e acabada. Não tenho poderes, varinha, passado, futuro... Sou somente eu vagando.

- Mentira. Você é... Vol...Voldemort.

- Ora, tem medo de pronunciar? Nunca tenha medo de algo que não lhe fará mal, minha pequena Gina - fez questão de enfatizar a última oração.

- Voldemort... - disse, ainda tremendo. - Faz mal a todos.

- Já fez mal a você? - Gina pensou. Não. Na verdade nunca tinha feito nada a ela.

- Mas você já fez...

- Perguntei de Voldemort... Não de mim.

- Dá no mesmo.

- Engano seu - respondeu com veemência. - Somos pessoas diferentes. Eu fui mortal, ele... Imortal. Sou um humano e ele já não é mais. Sou fraco e ele poderoso.

- São tolos, iguaizinhos! - disse, levantando. - Me deixa em paz, sim? Estou demasiada cansada por hoje...

- Tudo bem, lhe deixarei em paz. Mas não esqueça que ainda quero que você me encontre.

- É melhor rever seus conceitos, Lord... - disse em tom de gozação. - Pois sua última frase soou como uma cantada.

- "timo. Melhor ainda - ele sorriu e Gina fez o mesmo. Então desapareceu e ela se sentiu estúpida por estar sorrindo pro nada.

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma vez: Thankz Pichi!!!! E obrigado a todos pelas reviews!!!


	5. Outra Decisão

**Capítulo 5 - Outra Decisão**  
  
No outro dia cedo sua mãe fora lhe buscar. Embora a tivesse abraçado Gina percebeu que estava fria e distante. Viajaram via Flu e quando chegou em casa se deparou com um Fred e um Jorge horrorizados.

- Irmãzinha! - gritou Fred, indo abraçá-la. - O que fizeram com você?

- Me lançaram uma Maldição. Embora ninguém acredite nisso... - disse Gina, olhando a mãe, que entrou na cozinha sem dizer nada.

- Ora, quem fez isso? - perguntou Jorge, abraçando também a irmã.

- Não sei. Se soubesse não estaria chegando em casa a essa hora.

- Bem, mas o que aconteceu... Temos que admitir que não foi legal...

- Fred, eu não fiz...

- Tudo bem. Mas se não percebeu, Cho está morta! Morta!

- Eu sei... - disse, triste. Uma breve imagem dela consolando Harry passou em sua mente mas logo se afastou. - Onde estão Harry, Ronald e Hermione?

- Diante da formalidade absurda... Eles estão na Academia de Aurores. Voltaram para lá com o corpo de Cho ontem à noite - disse Jorge.

A campainha tocou e Fred correu para abri-la. Era Neville. O garoto correu ao encontro de Gina e a abraçou.

- Gina! O que houve, me conte, por favor! Vovó disse que você matou uma auror. Por favor diga que não foi a Chang...

- Foi ela sim - respondeu, desgostosa. - Vamos ao meu quarto, com licença - e saiu com Neville.

Depois de contar a ele toda a história Gina pareceu um pouco aliviada. O garoto acreditara nela mas estava assustado. Não lhe contara sobre Tom Riddle. Não, isso ninguém precisava ficar sabendo. Já estava sendo tratada como aberração, imagine se soubessem que fala com o fantasma de Voldemort?

Naquele dia tudo pareceu normal. Neville ficou até o jantar mas teve que voltar pra casa por precaução de sua avó, que acreditava piamente que Gina não era flor que se cheirasse. Fred e Jorge foram embora mais cedo porque trabalhavam e Gina recebeu corujas de Gui e Carlinhos, pedindo explicações pela infelicidade de seus pais. Estava cansada de contar a história a todos, de dizer que era inocente. Repetiu tudo apenas para Luna, que depois de umas horas lhe enviou uma coruja também. Mas podia jurar que a amiga mantinha um tom de gozação enquanto escrevia a carta. Luna era sempre assim, animada. Se Gina fosse uma assassina de primeiro grau e tivesse matado Dumbledore Luna nem ligaria. Mas se acaso fizesse algum mal a Rony... Virava outra, que Gina nem se atreveria a conhecer.

- Gina, suba para o quarto - disse a mãe, numa ocasião, depois de uma semana do acontecido.

- Mas por quê? - perguntou, achando muito estranho pois nunca fora mandada daquele jeito.

- Uns amigos de seu pai vêm aqui hoje - disse somente e Gina percebeu. Estavam com vergonha de apresentar a filha inocentada de um dos maiores incidentes ocorridos em dias. Todos comentavam e, por algum milagre, já sabiam que Gina era acusada. Então subiu as escadas, arrasada.

Depois de alguns minutos, após sair do antigo quarto de Carlinhos para enviar uma coruja a Neville, Gina ouviu conversas no andar de baixo.

- Você sabe... A garotinha não parece ter culpa - disse a voz de um rapaz. Gina sorriu levemente por ouvir uma voz tão jovem a chamando de garotinha.

- Mas foi acusada. E pega em flagrante! Ah Arthur, Molly... Como deixaram isso acontecer? - perguntou uma voz de um velho que Gina não simpatizou.

- Escapou de nossas mãos - disse Arthur, um tanto humilhado. - Mas já estamos dando um jeito.

- Espero. São sete filhos, não? Imagine se todos começarem a assassinar... - e soltou uma gargalhada solitária pois não parecia um comentário muito bom de se fazer. Gina sentiu um ódio subir pela garganta. Tinha vontade de descer até e socar a cara do velho.

- Por favor Molly, onde é o banheiro? - perguntou a voz jovem mas Gina estava ocupada em pensamentos e não ouviu. O garoto subiu as escadas e deparou com uma Gina nervosa encostada em uma porta.

- Eu... Eu... - ela tentou falar vendo o garoto olhar para ela. Ele era bonito mas parecia ser arrogante. Tinha o cabelo preto escorrido e comprido. Os olhos castanhos vibrando ao encontro dela.

- Virgínia Weasley... - ele disse, sorrindo. - Ouvi falar de você...

- Claro, quem não ouviu... - ela bufou com raiva.

- Bem, quem sou eu para dizer alguma coisa, mas acredito que não foi você que matou a auror.

- Como pode ter certeza? - perguntou, vendo-o se aproximar.

- Simplesmente... Eu sei.

- Ora, então se eu fosse uma assassina você estaria correndo um sério perigo estando nessa distância de mim - disse enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais, sem se importar com as palavras rudes.

- Não me importo de correr certos riscos... Você se importa?

- Não... - disse, tentando não parecer nervosa. Mas estava. Os olhos do garoto pareciam que a engoliriam.

- Desculpe-me. Sou um tanto intrometido, nem me apresentei! - disse, como se lembrasse de uma coisa relevante.

- Não tem problema... - ela sorriu em gozação.

- Meu nome é Andrew Avery - disse, estendendo a mão, que a garota apertou, sem graça. - Sou um auror, amigo de Potter...

- Bem, meu nome você já sabe de cor...

- Andrew! - gritou a voz do velho. Avery olhou para a escada.

- Tenho que ir. Nos veremos mais vezes, creio eu.

- Não se importe com isso - disse, virando de costas. Ele era um bocado estranho e não sabia se queria encontrá-lo de novo. Ouviu-o correr escada abaixo e logo ir embora.

O resto do mês não foi nada legal para Gina. Os pais a mantinham em casa, presa e quase sem visitas. Fred e Jorge vinham sempre que podiam mas não estavam sendo tão freqüentes. Logo voltaria a Hogwarts e enfim, o pesadelo seria adiado. Enviou uma carta a Luna, avisando data e hora para se encontrarem no Beco Diagonal, para as compras de materiais do ano letivo. Seria seu último ano na escola e isso assustava um pouco. Até porque não pensara no que faria quando completasse os estudos. E então, com a péssima fama que adquirira, seria um tanto difícil arrumar um emprego decente.

- Só vejo uma saída... - disse Luna enquanto tomavam sorvete. - Vire auror.

- O quê? - perguntou, chamando a atenção de alguns bruxos que a olharam de cara feia.

- Vire auror! - repetiu Luna em voz alta, como se Gina não estivesse escutado.

- Não! – brandiu. - Nunca me aceitariam! Luna, eu matei uma auror! Não posso simplesmente virar e dizer "Ok, agora eu tomo o lugar dela..."!

- Bem que você queria... - sorriu, maliciosa.

- Desisti do Harry - disse, não muito confiante no que dizia. - Ele sempre gostou dela, sabe?

- Mas agora... Ela morreu.

- Ora Luna, parece até que ela simplesmente saiu de férias e eu paguei sua passagem! Você fala como se ela não fosse importante e...

- E não é. Me desculpa Gina mas eu adoraria tê-la matado no teu lugar. Depois eu aproveitaria a deixa e mataria a Granger também!

- Nem brinca, Luna, nem brinca... Meu irmão tiraria teu escalpo...

- Não tem problema, eu dôo o meu pra ele se ele quiser.

- Quisera eu pensar nas coisas fácil assim... - riu Gina ao entrarem na Floreios e Borrões. Sua mãe estava lá dentro, decidida a perseguir Gina onde quer que fosse, para ter certeza que não se meteria em nenhum problema com aurores.

- Hey, veja quem encontramos! - disse uma voz atrás de Gina. Custou para ela lembrar de onde a conhecia.

- Quem é você? - perguntou Luna quando Gina se virou. Deparou-se com uma Pansy Parkinson, Emília Bulstrode e mais uma sonserina. Ambas muito sorridentes.

- Pansy Parkinson - disse a garota, olhando com desprezo. - E vocês são a Lovegood maluca e a Weasley assassina?

- Va embora Parkinson - disse Gina, lembrando que não gostava do apelido "Weasley Pobretona" mas que era melhor que assassina.

- Não. Estou aqui acompanhando minha amiga na compra de materiais. Os incomodados que se retirem.

- Não estamos incomodadas - disse Luna. - Mas parece-me que você está.

- Cale a boca garota - disse Bulstrode, ameaçando Luna com o punho.

- Ora garota, nem parece que completou a escola, agindo desse jeito - respondeu com rispidez, fazendo Emilia fumegar pelos olhos.

- E então Weasley? Já pensou no que fazer da vida? - perguntou Pansy, interrompendo a discussão.

- Sim, penso nisso sempre, obrigada por perguntar - respondeu Gina.

- Hey Parkinson, onde está seu namoradinho loiro? Não devia estar aqui com você? - perguntou Luna e Gina se lembrou do sonho com Malfoy.

- Ele está ocupado... Com... Algumas coisas... - disse, corando.

- Provavelmente caçando aurores? - perguntou Luna, sorrindo.

- Não interessa.

- Bem... O querido Malfoy com certeza não virou auror... - disparou Luna, dispensando o comentário de Pansy e falando com Gina. - Ele não teria capacidade.

- Cale a boca Lovegood!

- Olha, se você o vir avise que Harry o está procurando. Assim como toda a Ordem da Fênix...

- Olha aqui, cale logo a sua boca senão...

- Senão o quê, garota? - perguntou uma voz atrás delas. Moody estava em pé, a varinha em punho e mantinha os dois olhos em Pansy.

- Ela está insultando meu namorado!

- Ex-namorado - disse Luna, rindo.

- O que for, vocês não devem ficar brigando por aqui. Vamos, todos temos o que fazer - disse, empurrando as meninas para fora da livraria. - E Srta. Weasley, quero falar com você, um instante...

- Sim senhor - disse Gina, vendo Luna ir até seu pai para terminar de encomendar os livros.

- A Ordem quer vê-la antes de você partir para Hogwarts - disse Moody, não escondendo seu desapontamento diante da notícia.

- Mas o que querem comigo? - perguntou, ficando nervosa.

- Ora, Virginia, você não roubou uma bala da Dedosdemel - Gina entendeu o recado. - Você realmente vai ter muito o que explicar.

- Sei disso... Me desculpe, é que estou tão transtornada, sabe?

- Posso tentar imaginar. Alguns aurores querem colocar o Ministério nesse caso, o que eu realmente acho idiotice - Gina concordava com isso - mas... Uma deles se foi, não é? A família dela pede justiça.

- Entendo... Eu acho.

- Muito bem, creio que você deve partir nessa segunda?

- Sim.

- "timo. Esteja no Conselho no sábado - disse Moody, virando-se de costas. Gina abaixou a cabeça e entrou novamente na Floreios e Borrões. Sua mãe a olhava com um olhar desconcertante e Luna sorria.

- O que ele queria? - perguntou a garota, com alguns livros na mão.

- Querem que eu compareça ao Conselho sábado - sua mãe levou as mãos à boca.

* * *

**N/A**: Bom, eu sou suspeita para dizer, mas adoro essa fic... E estou adorando atualizá-la tão rápido, como podem perceber. Aos que pediram Draco, esperem mais um pouco... Valerá a pena! E aos que comentaram e mandaram reviews: obrigada!! Continuem assim...

E obrigado à Pichi, por me ajudar!!! =

Luna Pankiston


	6. A Nova Sentença

**Capítulo 6 - A Nova Sentença  
**  
- Estão todos aqui? - perguntou Dumbledore enquanto olhava a sala em que se encontravam. Gina estava em pé ao seu lado. Sentados à sua frente estavam Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Moody, Figg, Fletcher, seu pai e sua mãe, os pais de Cho e Hermione.

- Onde estão Harry e Rony? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Hermione. A garota tentou abaixar a voz ao máximo mas Gina pôde ler seus lábios.

- Se recusaram a vir ver Gina ser presa. Estão desapontados - então seria presa. Sim, esse era o destino que a esperava e era inevitável. Havia matado uma pessoa importante e, mesmo estando sobre uma Maldição Imperdoável, havia proferido a Avada Kedavra.

- Muito bem, senhorita Weasley - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - Digo que nos reunimos aqui hoje por pedidos dos pais de Cho Chang. Eles merecem uma explicação.

- Já expliquei tudo o que tinha que falar - disse secamente. Seria presa mesmo. Só pioraria para si ficar explicando as coisas mil vezes.

- Garota, você matou minha filha! - gritou a mãe de Cho, debulhando-se em lágrimas, e Gina pensou por um momento em pôr fim nela também.

- Por favor, Sra. Chang - disse Dumbledore. - Gina, quem você acha que pode ter lhe colocado sobre a Maldição?

- Não faço idéia. Estava de costas pra mim provavelmente.

- Não houve nenhuma Maldição e só vocês não querem ver isso! - gritou a mulher de novo, deixando Gina com mais ódio que nunca. - Vocês estão todos cegos! Ela é uma partidária de _Você-Sabe-Quem_ e vive sobre nossa Ordem! Mandem-na embora!

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe, _senhora_ - disse Gina rispidamente. Todos apenas olhavam.

- E você, menina, não fale comigo desse jeito.

- Então me respeite.

- Dou respeito a quem merece. Se você quis se unir a ele não é minha culpa. Somente minha filha não tinha que pagar por isso...

- Por favor senhora - ia dizendo Dumbledore mas ela o interrompeu de novo.

- Minha Cho não tinha culpa de ter conseguido tudo o que você queria! A carreira de Auror e... Harry Potter!

- Cale a boca! - gritou Gina, o rosto vermelho. - Você não sabe do que fala e é bom manter a boca fechada!

- Está me ameaçando? - perguntou a mulher, levantando e mantendo-se na frente de Gina.

- Não poderia fazer isso - disse a garota, escondendo um ódio mortal e uma vontade de puxar sua varinha e proferir um Avada naquela mulher.

- Como todos podem ver eu terei que levar o caso ao Ministério da Magia - disse a mulher, sentando-se. - Eles cuidarão de deixá-la com os dementadores. E talvez ganhar um beijinho...

- Olha aqui, se você não sabe os dementadores são partidários do Lord das Trevas! Não trabalham mais com Fudge e sua gentinha!

- Mas alguns restaram!

- Para acabar com os idiotas que acreditam neles! Ora, caiam na real! Todos parecem que estão cegos diante do perigo!

- Você que estava cega diante da minha filhinha... E a matou por inveja! - gritou a mulher, salpicando cuspe por todos os lados.

- EU NÃO MATEI NINGUÉM! - gritou Gina, tendo que ser segurada por um bruxo muito forte, pois estava se mexendo muito. Dumbledore acenou para que as duas ficassem caladas. - SE EU QUISESSE REALMENTE TER MATADO SUA FILHA TERIA TIDO CHANCES DE FAZÊ-LO ANTES E HOJE EU ME AMALDIÇÔO POR NÃO TER FEITO!

- Por favor, basta! - gritou Dumbledore. - Levem-na daqui!

- Mas...

- Por favor, agora!

Gina foi deixada na mesma cela que da última vez. Fora jogada no chão com força e permaneceu deitada, chorando. Não podia mais suportar tudo aquilo. Sempre fora muito calma e muito quieta. Toda sua vida se dedicara às pessoas que amava, sendo uma boa filha, boa irmã. E então nada disso fazia efeito. Sempre se calara diante de situações de perigo e se arrependia horrivelmente por isso. Era sempre meiga com todos mas agora havia perdido toda a meiguice. Talvez o tempo não estivesse ajudando tanto para crescer. Talvez alguém não quisesse que crescesse...

- Posso entrar? - perguntou Dumbledore na porta da cela, com um malão em mãos. Gina não respondeu, apenas se sentou. - Bem, aqui estão suas coisas. Daqui você vai direto para Hogwarts.

- E meus pais...

- Eles não querem te ver - Gina sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Mas... - ela se soltou em lágrimas novamente.

- O que você disse em frente ao Conselho foi lamentável mas compreensível. Você estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Mas meu destino seria mesmo a cadeia...

- Olha, Gina, às vezes é difícil convencer alguém a acreditar em nós. Mas em primeiro lugar nós mesmos temos que acreditar.

- Eu estou confusa, professor. Eu sei que não fiz aquilo mas não estou triste que tenha feito.

- Ninguém sabia de sua rivalidade com Cho Chang, apenas imaginávamos.

- Ela fez Harry mudar comigo, Dumbledore... Ela o fez ter pena de mim...

- Talvez Harry tenha feito isso por si próprio.

- A mulher falou que eu era partidária das rrevas... Eu não me contive.

- Ora, por que ter raiva de alguma mentira? - perguntou Dumbledore em um tom de desconfiança que a irritou.

- Não tive raiva. Tive ódio.

- O que seja - ele largou o malão ao lado dela. - Daqui a dois dias a levaremos ao Expresso. Em Hogwarts você permanecerá sob minha supervisão e após o ano decidiremos que fazer.

- Eu vou continuar presa? Eu tenho dezesseis anos, professor... Isso é correto?

- Talvez na visão do Ministério não. Mas na Ordem da Fênix se você cometeu um erro você mesma pagará por ele.

- Entendo.

- Agora descanse que você terá um ano e tanto pela frente - disse, fechando a porta da cela ao sair. Gina estava sozinha de novo e dessa vez, sozinha na vida.

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigado pelas reviews!!! E à Pichi!!! =)

Luna Pankiston (_feliz por ver elogios vindos da Pichi e da Sam em CI!)_


	7. Desespero

**Capítulo 7 - Desespero**

- Gina! - gritou Luna ao avistar a amiga saindo de um carro preto seguida de dois bruxos. Todos na estação olhavam para ela.

- Vamos passar logo da barreira, não agüento mais ser perseguida por esses homens - disse, empurrando seu carrinho e passando a barreira mágica com Luna em seu encalço.

Não havia nenhum bruxo que não se afastasse quando chegava. Era bem verdade que era tão temida quanto se um dementador estivesse ali. Mas tudo tinha uma razão. Todos acreditavam que era partidária de Voldemort e estivesse mentindo para se safar.

Guardaram seus malões e foram à procura de uma cabine. Teriam que se sentar sozinhas, pois ninguém chegava perto delas. Até Colin Creevey, um amigo muito engraçado de Gina, começava a evitá-la. "Claro, - pensou - fizera seu ídolo sofrer".

A chegada ao castelo foi um pouco reconfortante. Mas não como antes. Todos mantinham uma certa distância delas mas de certa forma isso fazia parte. O pior era ter que agüentar as piadinhas sem graça sobre sua família. Isso estava ficando mais freqüente. Todos os professores estavam de olho nela e não podia mais andar sozinha pela propriedade. Dumbledore volta e meia a chamava em sua sala, para lhe explicar o que estava sendo resolvido pelo Conselho. Mas nada a seu favor . Até última ordem ficaria presa. Essa historia toda a estava cansando muito. Sentia raiva por ter sido tão estúpida. Tinha ódio por ter uma curiosidade tão aguçada que a fizera entrar na parte proibida do Beco e se deparar com Cho. Mas essa mesma curiosidade a fazia sentir nervoso em pensar em quem lhe lançara a Maldição. Era impossível saber quem. Mas isso a fazia definhar cada vez mais.

Os estudos já não a interessavam mais. Os professores começaram a se preocupar com seu futuro, pois estava cada vez pior em todas as matérias. Até Transfiguração, que um dia a atraíra, não fazia diferença da aula de Poções. Andava sempre de cabeça baixa, não comia direito e volta e meia desmaiava na sala comunal. Na verdade tudo se passava muito rápido em sua cabeça. Logo que saísse dali ela iria pra prisão. Isso se não a entregassem aos dementadores. Aí sim sua vida pioraria. Já não evitava o choro mas agora parecia não querer mais cair. Não tinha forças pra chorar, pra rir, gritar. Era como uma alma morta andando, dando voltas em torno de um futuro que a aguardaria de qualquer jeito. Não tinha jeito mesmo. Era um futuro inevitável e tinha que aceitar. Moody era o único ainda a conversar com ela e até se propôs a dar aulas extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela aceitou de bom grado, pois sabia que enfrentaria muitos perigos ainda em sua vida.

O fim do ano letivo foi um certo alívio. Mas ao mesmo tempo a dor aumentava cada vez mais. Deixaria todo o conforto de seu dormitório para sempre. Passaria a dormir em uma masmorra fria e solitária. Sem seus poucos amigos que restavam. Seus pais já não a queriam mais. Harry já não a queria mais. Ninguém a queria mais. "Talvez um dementador me queira", foi um pensamento que a fez sorrir pela primeira vez em tempos.

A volta no trem fora engraçada. Ouvia Luna falando o que faria quando chegasse em casa e em que podia trabalhar. As duas riram um pouco com as objeções de Luna ao dizer que poderia se casar com um dementador e salvar Gina na "hora H". Mas Luna no fundo estava preocupada com a amiga. Só não queria piorar a situação. A despedida não foi algo emocionante pois o pai de Luna logo tratou de levar a filha embora quando a viu com Gina.

Estava sentada, esperando alguém do Conselho ir buscá-la, mas lhe ocorreu que talvez não precisasse ir para a cadeia de novo. Levantou-se do malão e correu para o estacionamento trouxa da estação.

- Desculpa Dumbledore, eu sei que o senhor confia em mim. Mas eu não - disse enquanto transfigurava o carrinho e o malão em algo pequeno e leve, que pudesse caber em seu bolso. Escondeu-se atrás de um carro, vendo que um preto havia parado na porta e logo dois bruxos entravam na estação. Virou-se de costas e acenou para o primeiro táxi que passou. Não sabia bem aonde ir mas servia qualquer lugar longe dali. Quando o homem a perguntou disse "Vai indo que eu te aviso. Mas vá rápido, por favor!".

O homem andou um bocado com Gina lhe dizendo aonde ir. Entravam em lugares cada vez mais escondidos e escuros. Deviam estar longe do centro de Londres mas ela já não se importava com isso.

Uma certa hora o homem parou o carro e trancou as portas. Gina olhou bem e ele sorriu. Só então reparou que o cara era muito feio e barrigudo e que a estava cantando.

- Agora, garota, se você não se importar, vai tirando a roupa - disse, apontando algo preto com o cano longo... Que deduziu ser uma arma trouxa. Por um momento sua respiração vacilou e empunhou a varinha. Com um movimento o cara estava estuporado e Gina fora do carro.

Andou um pouco pela rua escura em que pararam. O medo começava a lhe tomar conta. Ela olhava incessantemente para todos os lados, com certo medo de o homem acordar e segui-la com aquela arma. Não sabia bem mas ouvira falar que fazia um estrago muito grande.

Quando andou mais um pouco se deparou com um beco sem saída. Nervosa e com dor de cabeça, Gina se recostou na parede e respirou. Então viu alguém vindo em sua direção. Por um instante achou que fosse um auror, pois trazia algo reluzente nas mãos. Mas depois foi perceber que era outro homem, com uma arma muito mais brilhante. Sua respiração falhou de novo e seu coração disparou. Procurou a varinha dentro das vestes mas não encontrou. "Droga, justo agora?" Por dentro pedia perdão. Começou a chorar incessantemente e escondeu o rosto nas mãos frias. Não havia feito nada certo desde que tivera uma certa conversa com Harry, no último dia de aula do ano anterior. Algo a incomodava e a fazia se sentir injustiçada. A fazia se sentir ridiculamente estúpida por sobreviver tanto tempo pensando em algo que não existia. Num amor que nunca daria certo. Porque não era boa o suficiente para ele. E matara a pessoa que ele amava. Isso era imperdoável.

- Vai me procurar agora? - uma voz perguntou em sua cabeça. Sabia quem era e que não adiantaria olhar pros lados que não o veria.

- Vá embora Tom...

- Você precisa de ajuda! E sabe que eu posso te ajudar!

- Me ajudar como? Matando o resto do mundo?

- Não interessa como, eu sou a única pessoa que pode te ajudar e você sabe disso. Esse homem logo atirará e você morrerá de vez.

- Isso será ótimo!

- Não minta pra si mesma, Gina. Sabe que não quer morrer até provar sua inocência!

- Não tem como eu fazer isso...

- Tem sim... Encontre-me. Queira me encontrar! Basta isso! Eu não vou obrigá-la a nada, não vou. Se você quiser eu a deixo morrer agora mas quero que saiba que seria uma mente maravilhosa desperdiçada. Porque somente eu sei que você é maravilhosa.

- Você não tem nada de bom Tom...

- Tenho sim. Odeio admitir mas sinto pena. E sinto remorso também, por saber que desde que eu te encontrei você mudou muito. Quero apenas concertar.

- Não minta...

- Me encontre - a voz sumiu. Gina sabia que era errado mas ele estava certo. Era a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-la se quisesse ser salva. Um plano rápido passou mentalmente pela sua cabeça e dessa vez não foi desperdiçado. Fechou os olhos e pensou em Tom. "Me ajude, por favor!", pensou e logo ouviu passos ao seu lado. Um vulto negro havia parado em frente ao sujeito com a arma e em segundos o homem se encontrava morto. Gina levantou.

- Não precisava ter matado! - gritou, olhando bem para o encapuzado. Era como uma roupa de dementador, com certas diferenças. O capuz não deixava Gina ver quem estava ali dentro e isso a intrigava muito. O homem olhou para ela, Gina percebeu que era um homem, e andou. Ela o seguiu

- Olha, eu preciso da minha varinha... E... Onde está Tom? - e o homem parou. Provavelmente nunca ouvira ninguém o chamar assim.

- _Ele_ mandou que eu viesse buscá-la em segurança - disse uma voz e Gina se matou para tentar saber quem era. Não era totalmente desconhecida. A pessoa falara com pouca emoção e com um desdenho que conhecia. Mas não ligava à pessoa.

- Tom? Bem... Bom saber que ele é um mentiroso...

- Mentiroso, o Lord?

- Lord?

- Sim - respondeu o homem, continuando sua caminhada, que Gina tentava acompanhar. - Você está falando do Lord das Trevas garota.

- Provavelmente - ela disse, pensativa. - Bem, onde ele está?

- A levarei até ele se calar a boca - disse, ríspido. Gina então deduziu que o homem não deveria ser muito velho, pois mantinha um tom engraçado na voz.

- Só calarei a boca se você disser algo que me ajude!

- Já estou te ajudando mais do que eu queria. Por onde você veio?

- Por aquele lado - disse, apontando para uma ruazinha estreita, de onde se via o carro do táxi ao longe.

- Não acredito que você matou esse cara... Foi como fez com a auror?

- Ora, cala a boca! - ela disse, correndo para ver o taxista. - Não sou como você, apenas o estuporei.

- Bem útil você...

- Olha aqui, o que estamos fazendo? Por que não me leva logo ao seu Lord?

- Nossa... Nem eu mesmo quis ir com tanta pressa ao encontro dele... E agora o que vejo? Uma protetora de Potter e companhia pedindo para ser levada o mais rápido possível! - ele riu. Gina ficou olhando o cara, achando-o extremamente patético.

- Harry que se dane - ela disse, revirando o carro à procura de sua varinha. - Céus, onde enfiei aquela varinha?

- Quer que eu responda?

- Não, obrigada.

- Ora, já procurou pela rua? É mais óbvio - ele riu friamente. Olhou atrás de uma caixa de papelão e pegou algo do chão. - Como você é burra, como pode ter deixado a varinha cair assim?

- Não sei e pare de me chamar de burra, você nem me conhece! - disse, pegando a varinha da mão dele. - Obrigada.

- Ora, nunca agradeça se quer se encontrar com o Lord.

- O que o Lord tem a ver com educação? - estava ficando furiosa.

- Educação? - pareceu pensar um pouco. - Não, nada. Respeito.

- Dane-se o respeito. Vamos?

* * *

**N/A**: Continuo agradecendo às reviews!!! E à Pichi, claro, que tem sido um amor comigo!


	8. Solitários

**Capítulo 8 - Solitários**  
  
Em um minuto Gina se viu em um corredor escuro. Haviam usado uma chave de portal, mesmo já sabendo aparatar. Não queria arriscar ser encontrada por nenhum auror naquelas condições, com um Comensal ao seu lado e indo ao encontro de Voldemort. Nada parecia tão ruim. Exceto, para Gina, o sofrimento de não ter ninguém no mundo.

Era como uma câmara escura e profunda. Muito pior que a Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts. O corredor era estreito e algumas portas estavam trancadas por onde passavam. Apenas seguia o homem de capa, tentando acompanhar os passos compridos que dava. Não estava acreditando no que estava fazendo. Mas tinha certeza que talvez poderia colocar seus planos em prática. Chegou a duvidar que os planos fossem dar certo. Tentou desistir mas algo em sua cabeça a impediu. Um medo tentou invadi-la mas não conseguiu. Depois de um tempo andando chegaram a uma porta que se abriu magicamente. Um homem de capa preta estava em pé, andando, ao lado de mais uns vinte Comensais, pôde chutar. Quando entrou todos se voltaram para ela. Voldemort então chegou perto, mexendo os longos e finos dedos na varinha.

- Obrigado Malfoy - disse ao homem ao lado de Gina. A garota o viu se afastar e se juntar aos outros Comensais.

- Malfoy? - ela perguntou e ele parou, sem olhar para trás. - Imaginei que fosse...

- Surpresa, querida? - perguntou Voldemort.

- Mas por que o mandou me buscar? Se soubesse quem era não tinha sido tão simpática.

- Se aquilo foi ser simpática não me peça mais para ir salvá-la, Lord - disse Draco, tirando seu capuz. Gina pôde observar o quão bonito era seu cabelo. Loiro, do mesmo tamanho que sempre fora, mas agora estava bagunçado. Seu rosto branco se mantinha da mesma forma que quando o conhecera em Hogwarts. Sem expressão e com o nariz torcido. Os olhos cinzas faiscavam ao seu encontro, como se a examinasse por dentro. Ela se sentiu incomodada.

- Você estará perto dela, Draco - disse Voldemort e ele fez uma cara de horror. - Vocês são meus novos Comensais... Precisam aprender a trabalhar juntos.

- Hey, errado Tom. Eu não sou Comensal - disse Gina. Voldemort virou-se para ela e pôde ver olhos vermelhos brilhantes por baixo da capa.

- Muito bem - disse, chegando mais perto. - Eu não sou Tom Riddle. Sou Voldemort.

- Pra mim é Tom - disse, encarando-o. Não negou que sentiu um medo na espinha por estar enfrentando o Lord das Trevas mas nada a restava mesmo. Se morresse ali que diferença faria?

- Ok lady... - ele disse, virando-se aos Comensais. - Todos fora daqui e me deixem a sós com ela - todos obedeceram.

- Olha Lord... - ela disse, tentando não parecer falsa demais. - Eu precisei da sua ajuda sim. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu me torne sua escrava.

- Ninguém é meu escravo, apenas têm respeito por saber que sou mais forte.

- Ok, eu te respeito também se assim for preciso. Mas eu estou indecisa.

- Ora vamos, Gina, temos coisas importantes a fazer - disse, pegando no ombro dela e a levando para uma cadeira ao longo da sala. Gina sentiu seu corpo gelar com o toque frio. - Amanhã teremos um encontro aqui. E você é minha convidada de honra. Sei que não irá fugir. Ficará às vistas de meus Comensais pessoais.

- Não me diga que é ele...

- Draco Malfoy sim, por que não? O pai dele foi meu melhor Comensal até morrer. Narcissa também. Enfim. Draco a acompanhará até o encontro de amanhã. E você decidirá o que fazer...

- Se quero virar Comensal... O que ganharia com isso, Lord? - perguntou, ponderando o plano em sua cabeça. Naquelas circunstâncias tudo poderia dar certo. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha seus contratempos.

- Ganharia poder... E minha inteira confiança. Você será protegida, para sempre, querida.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Te acho muito parecida comigo... - respondeu, andando de um lado ao outro e Gina fez uma careta que ele não viu. - Sofri muito injustamente também. Por erros dos outros. Durante boa parte da vida sofri com conseqüências de alguns erros meus. E sei que você ainda sofrerá muito.

- Você não sabe...

- Sei sim. Uma simples palavra pode transformar nossa vida em um inferno. E talvez essa palavra já tenha sido dada a você.

- Entendo... Mas...

- Sei o quão você é inteligente, Virginia. E se você simplesmente morresse essa inteligência não seria aproveitada - disse, aproximando- se. - Quero que você sinta que o que perdeu não é nem metade do que receberá.

- Posso ir embora? - perguntou, sentindo um medo a invadir novamente. Voldemort estava muito perto e mexia as mãos fervorosamente. Gina se sentiu enfraquecer e esqueceu que não havia comido desde cedo. Colocou a mão na cabeça e tentou não fazer cara de dor.

- Malfoy! - logo Draco estava postado ao seu lado. Ele olhava para Gina com um desgosto mortal e ela fazia o mesmo. - Leve-a com você. Faça o que combinamos sem reclamar.

- Sim senhor - disse Malfoy, andando, e Gina supôs que era para acompanhá- lo. Seus pés estavam gelados e seu corpo tremendo. Seguiu-o até uma porta que parecia mágica. Quando entraram deram de frente a um corredor claro, luxuoso, as paredes de pedras e um tapete vinho. Archotes de fogo iluminavam o local e alguns homens loiros em quadros estavam dormindo. Gina não disse nada mas supôs que era a casa dos Malfoy.

Ele a levou à porta de um quarto muito grande e bonito. A cama era imensa e rosa. O chão de carpete e as cortinas também vinho deixavam tudo com ar de um castelo medieval. As paredes ainda eram frias, de pedras.

- Ali é o banheiro e se precisar de algo mande algum elfo me chamar - ele disse, virando-se de costas. Antes de sair ela o interrompeu.

- Malfoy? - ele parou mas continuou de costas. - É ruim ser Comensal? - ela se sentiu estúpida por perguntar aquilo. Mas queria mesmo saber.

- Se você tiver um objetivo na vida não. Ao contrário pode ser um tanto doloroso - ao dizer isso fechou a porta, deixando-a sozinha. Passou alguns minutos observando o quarto. Era tudo muito bonito, como nunca imaginara que a casa dos Malfoy fosse. Enquanto andava sentiu suas pernas pesarem. Percebeu o quão burra estava sendo, estando no território inimigo. Mas agora tinha que pensar que o território inimigo era o outro lado. Agora que entrara ali não poderia sair mais. Sentou- se na cama, contemplando o quão burra tinha sido ao entrar naquela furada. Encontrara Voldemort! Ah se os aurores soubessem disso... Sim, pela primeira vez estava à frente deles. Mas não tinha certeza que queria continuar assim.

Ainda sentia uma dor terrível por não poder dormir com um beijo de boa noite de seu pai. Um leite quente de sua mãe e alguma palavra desaforada de Rony. Deitou-se, sentindo a pior das sensações: a indiferença. O medo já havia tomado todo seu coração e a cada minuto suspirava para ver se ainda estava acordada. Poderia ser tudo um sonho, por que não? Ou então já havia morrido.

Depois de alguns minutos seu estômago pesou e lembrou-se que qualquer mortal, inclusive em seu estado, teria que comer algo. Colocou uma capa negra que estava pendurada no armário sobre as vestes da escola, tirou seu malão do bolso, transfigurando-o para o tamanho normal, e abriu a porta do quarto. Fitou por uns instantes o corredor escuro e sentiu pavor. O barulho de água pingando em algum lugar a deixou com arrepios inexplicáveis. Uma tocha no fim indicava que havia uma porta.

- "timo... Agora vou invadir a casa de um Comensal e ser morta a qualquer instante! - ela disse em tom de brincadeira ao fechar a porta e caminhar até o outro extremo do corredor. Por um instante sua consciência vacilou. Pensou em voltar ao quarto, trancar-se lá e só abrir quando sua mãe a fosse buscar. Mas sabia que isso nunca ocorreria. Mais do que nunca sua família deveria estar com vergonha de ter uma filha fugitiva. E isso doeu muito naquele instante. Tentou se acalmar, em vão, e continuou andando. O que estivesse a esperando esse era seu destino. Estava predestinada a sofrer.

Rodou a maçaneta de leve e a porta se destrancou. Entrou em uma sala muito comprida, onde no fim havia uma lareira e uma cadeira. A cadeira se movimentava de leve e imaginou que alguém estivesse ali. Mas não se virou ao falar com ela.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou Draco ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo. Só poderia ser aquela Weasley tentando invadir sua casa pois aquele corredor só dava ao seu dormitório. Pensou por um momento em virar-se e lançar nela um Avada Kedavra, assim o poupava de ter que cruzar com gente como ela durante o resto dos tempos.

Durante toda sua vida detestou a família daquela garota. Não mais que a sua própria, mas detestava todos com o sobrenome Weasley. Graças a Ronald Weasley, claro. O garoto era um dos únicos bruxos sangue puro que conseguia deixar Draco morto de ódio. E ali, hospedada em sua casa, havia um dos mil irmãos que tinha. Perguntou-se por um instante o que ela estaria fazendo ali, se deveria estar contra eles. Sentiu alguma coisa parecida com pena, por pensar que era a única escolha dela. "Mas ninguém sentiu pena de mim", foi seu pensamento ao balançar mais uma vez a cadeira e voltar-se ao ódio que sentia.

Alguns anos antes, especificamente quando Draco estava em seu sexto ano, seu pai lhe chamou para uma conversa definitiva. Teria que jurar sua lealdade ao Lord das Trevas que, naqueles tempos, começava uma guerra contra a maldita Ordem da Fênix de Dumbledore. Draco hesitou e sofreu muito com essa atitude. Não sabia se era exatamente isso que queria. Na verdade o que mais pretendia fazer era terminar Hogwarts e fugir para longe onde não tivesse que ser comandado por ninguém. Nem do dito bem nem do dito mal.

Mas nada ocorrera como esperava. No dia de sua volta, então, Voldemort apareceu em sua casa com outros Comensais e pediu lealdade ao garoto. Draco lembrou de ter se desesperado ao ouvir a voz pálida e gélida de Voldemort em sua sala e por instantes ter sido interrompido de sua fuga por um elfo. Sua mãe já estava morta de pneumonia e estava acostumado a esses tipos de doenças. Mas seu pai permanecia forte e se espelhava muito nele para concluir suas idéias. Mas não conseguiu fugir.

Tornara-se Comensal da Morte contra sua vontade e isso não o agradava nem um pouco. Não sabia o que fazer da vida nem por que fazer, já que nada o interessava mais. Quando completou alguns meses com a marca no braço seu pai foi terrivelmente morto. Por Voldemort, claro, que sempre dizia que um Malfoy era insubstituível. Mas parece que acreditara que Lício não fora. Draco lembrava de ter sentido muito ódio mas não ter podido fazer nada. Não tinha sequer forças para tentar fugir. E sabia que o outro lado aceitaria sua fuga com uma prisão ou então o condenaria a morte. Não era exatamente isso que planejara pro futuro. E então, vendo aquela garota ali, sozinha, lembrou dele mesmo. Certo, não era mais velho. Tinha dezoito e ela deveria ter uns dezessete. Mas o pensamento que deveria estar ocorrendo nela poderia ser parecido. O sonho de ganhar poder ao lado de um mestre. Doce ilusão. "Doce não, amarga..."

- Malfoy? - ela perguntou ao ver sua cadeira mexendo novamente.

- Perguntei o que faz aqui! - ele brandiu com ferocidade.

- Estou com fome - disse, tentando não parecer triste, mas era impossível. - Não como nada desde de manhã, acho...

- E daí?

- E daí? Ora a casa é sua, pensei que...

- Pensou errado, volte ao seu aposento.

- Mas Malfoy eu...

- Já avisei. Volte ao seu aposento.

- Você não pode algum dia ser educado?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Você faz muitas perguntas, garota - ele disse, levantando e sentindo uma extrema raiva por ela ter tentado falar com ele.

- Não deveria?

- De maneira nenhuma.

- "timo, onde está Voldemort? - perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Ele se virou para ela, com uma capa que não pôde ver seu rosto. Mas ele a viu. Um manto preto havia sido jogado contra as roupas da escola. Ele tentou sorrir ao ver novamente um uniforme de Hogwarts mas não lhe ocorreu que seria uma boa hora para isso. Ela tinha uma visível cabeleira ruiva que o deixava nauseado. Estava pálida, como nunca pensara que um Weasley poderia ser.

- Não faço idéia onde o _Lord_ dorme... Se ele dorme – disse, enfatizando "Lord". Não gostava de chamar Voldemort assim mas assim lhe fora designado.

- Eu preciso comer! - ela disse, quase caindo no chão. Draco percebeu que era coisa com urgência mas não quis se importar. Gina pensava o quão idiota estava sendo mas não se importava. Estava fraca, com fome e com ódio por ter que pedir alguma coisa à pessoa mais detestável do mundo. A não ser Voldemort, que com certeza vencia Draco de dez a zero. "Ok, zero não, cinco..."

- Já avisei para voltar pro seu aposento! - ele gritou, tentando permanecer com calma. Era uma virtude que não conseguisse transparecer seus sentimentos. Era a marca dos Malfoy e agradecia ter herdado isso. Viu a garota abaixar os olhos e sair da sala. Em um minuto chamou um elfo.

Gina saiu lentamente, deixando transparecer o quão indignada estava por ter que fazer algo como aquilo. Obedeceu a um Malfoy. Isso com certeza traria risos a Luna, um xingamento de Rony e uma advertência de Harry e Hermione. E ela sorriu levemente ao lembrar os bons momentos. Mas depois a pior cena se transpareceu em sua cabeça. Não, odiava Harry Potter com todas as forças que ainda tinha. Embora essas não fossem muitas, pois com dificuldade alcançou a porta e sentou-se em sua cama. Antes que pudesse despir-se a porta se abriu sem estrondo e um elfo entrou com uma enorme bandeja. Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram ao ver o quanto que havia de comida ali dentro. E imaginou que Draco tivesse feito isso de propósito para avisa-la o quanto a família dele podia e a dela... Bem, que família que ela tinha?

Tentou agradecer mas ele fora mais rápido e saíra do quarto. Olhou para aquela comida e tentou sorrir. Comeu com uma rapidez incrível e agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin por não estar na rua uma hora daquelas, lugar onde provavelmente já estaria morta.

Mas logo lhe ocorreu que o preço por todo aquele luxo era muito caro. Virar Comensal da Morte nunca estivera nem perto de seus pesadelos. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era como o próprio Voldemort falara: a palavra já havia sido dita. E a ela só restava a opção de aceitar calada seu destino.

* * *

**N/A**: Sim, aquele encapuzado era o Draco... E bom, espero que estejam gostando! Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente... Thanks Pichi! Obrigado pelas reviews!!


	9. Comensal da Morte

**Capítulo 9 - Comensal da Morte  
**  
Ao deitar-se ocorreu que ainda havia uma chance. Sim, por mais que fosse algo que nunca conseguiria fazer, tinha algum sentido. Mas teria que vangloriar Harry Potter e seus amigos para isso e não parecia ser uma idéia muito boa. Ao dormir e sonhar teve certeza que era algo que não queria fazer.

_"Ela estava descendo as escadas, decidida a falar a Harry Potter o que sentia. Era impossível esconder pelo resto de sua vida, ainda mais porque teria que agüentar a dor de ficar longe dele, agora que havia se formado. Isso, claro, ultrapassava e socava todo seu orgulho. Mas a ela já não interessava mais. Harry estava namorando uma antiga Corvinal que saíra da escola há um ano. E nesse um ano longe dela ele tinha se tornado um pouco amargo. Talvez por causa da guerra mas Gina acreditava piamente que era por causa daquela garota. Nunca havia conversado com Cho Chang e nem queria, sabia que tinha tudo o que sempre sonhara em ter. O amor de Harry Potter. _

_Ao se deparar com seu irmão saindo do Salão com Hermione Gina viu uma ótima hora para se aproximar de Harry. _

_- Hey... - ela disse, tocando levemente seu braço, e ele olhou para trás. Não sorriu, não teve expressão nenhuma, mas Gina tinha se acostumado com isso. Ele estava em depressão por causa da tal garota. Não a via há muito tempo. _

_- Olá Gina - ele disse, tentando sorrir um pouco. Ela sorriu de volta. _

_- Eu preciso falar uma coisa a você... Mas céus, nunca pensei que seria tão difícil... _

_- O que é? - ele perguntou, pouco interessado, e isso a incomodou. Estava sendo tão simpática! _

_- Bem, desde que te conheci... Você sabe... Alimentei algo muito forte que... Eu não consigo mais esconder... _

_- O que seria? - ele perguntou em tom gozador, que sinceramente Gina nunca havia visto nele. Ela se mexeu um pouco. _

_- Eu gosto muito de você, Harry. Na verdade tenho quase certeza que te amo mais do que a mim mesma... Não sei o que fazer mais! _

_- Mas... - ela interrompeu. _

_- Não quero nada. Sei que você tem namorada. Quero apenas alguma dedicação ao que sinto... Pois sei que não é recíproco... - queria apenas uma palavra de conforto. Algo que a fizesse ter certeza que ele era o rapaz que amava e que queria ver bem. Um sorriso e um abraço, quem sabe? _

_- Eu... Céus... - ele disse, pensativo, estando visivelmente incomodado. Alguém na porta do Salão o chamou. _

_- Harry! - gritou a voz de uma garota. Gina teve a infelicidade de ver que era Cho Chang. Harry logo sorriu e ela sentiu uma pontada de nervoso ao ver a reação dele. Ele corou e seus olhos saltitaram ao encontro da outra. _

_- Depois a gente se fala! - disse, abanando a mão na direção de Gina sem sequer olhar para ela. Lágrimas queriam cair mas as conteve. Ele não havia nem ouvido direito, com sequer amizade, às suas palavras! _

_Virou de costas e antes de subir as escadas para não ser vista com lágrimas quase caindo parou para ouvir do que os dois falavam. Eles estava de costas para ela. _

_- Harry, aquela era a irmão do Rony, não era? - perguntou Cho num tom que indicava ciúmes. _

_- Quem? Ah... Era a Gina... Irmã do Rony - ele disse, enfatizando o "irmã do Rony" para transparecer que era apenas uma conhecida. _

_- O que ela queria... Vocês estavam tão... Perto. _

_- Ora... Nem sei... Sabe como é, não? Tenho muitas garotas que gostam de mim porque eu sou famoso! _

_- Ora Harry! Coitada da garota! - disse Cho em gozação e Gina arregalou os olhos, assustada. _

_- Coitada? Eu não posso fazer nada Cho... - ele disse com pena. - Deixe-a pra lá, como você está? _

_Isso foi a morte para Gina. Todo desespero surgiu em seu peito e um ódio mortal do garoto que amava. Sentia-se burra, ingênua. Tudo não passava de besteira, tudo! Lamentou-se por ter nascido, por ter conhecido Harry. Por um instante ela correu."_

- Eu... - ela acordou dizendo em voz alta. Um elfo estava postado na ponta de sua cama e a examinava com interesse. Percebeu que estava corada e sentia mais raiva que nunca por ter sonhado com a pior hora de sua vida. Sentou-se displicente e esfregou os olhos, sequer sorrindo pro elfo. Quando levantou ele fez menção de ajudá-la. - Oh, não se importe eu estou bem. Por que está aqui?

- O Sr. Malfoy mandou que eu viesse buscá-la para a reunião - disse o elfo rapidamente e de súbito Gina lembrou-se da maldita reunião. Era convidada de honra de Voldemort e não havia coisa que mais a enojava. Sorriu e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Depois de colocar a veste negra que lhe fora solicitada Gina desceu alguns lances de escadas, seguindo um elfo doméstico muito animado. Ele saltitava a cada degrau e Gina começava a rir disso.

Chegando ao imenso salão da noite anterior Gina reparou que estava mais luxuoso, com algumas cadeiras e uma lareira acesa. Avistou Draco ao longe conversando não muito animado com outro Comensal. Ele a olhou e acenou com a cabeça, gesto que retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Caminhou pelo salão sem perceber alguns olhares estranhos que lhe lançavam. Reparou que, embora a maioria ali fossem homens, havia um pequeno grupo de mulheres conversando. Entre elas, Gina viu, Pansy Parkinson. A menina sorriu maliciosamente ao vê-la.

- Olha quem está aqui... - disse Pansy, um pouco desconcertada. "_Que diabos a Weasley está fazendo aqui?"_

- Pansy, nunca a imaginei num lugar como esse! - disse Gina, de súbito, observando o contraste da roupa negra com as feições rubras da sonserina.

- Essa seria a minha frase, Virginia Weasley - ela disse com um sorriso falso. Logo se calaram ao ver que a porta abria com um estrondo. Voldemort vinha acompanhado de mais dois Comensais, os rostos tampados mas visivelmente felizes. Ele andou até o centro da sala, vendo todos se alinharem à sua volta. Apenas Gina continuou onde estivera. Ele olhou para ela.

- Que bom que compareceu, querida Virginia - disse, chamando-a com um aceno. - Por favor, fique ao lado do Sr. Malfoy - Gina relutou por uns instantes mas estar cercada por Comensais da Morte não era algo que queria enfrentar. Viu que Malfoy também relutava a deixar um espaço para se acomodar.

- Lord? - perguntou um homem à direita de Gina. Era bem maior que ela.

- Fale-me algo inteligente, Lestrange!

- O que essa Weasley faz aqui? - logo se calou. Um silêncio mórbido tomou o lugar. Gina viu Draco revirando os olhos. Todos olhavam para ela.

- Virginia Weasley não é a garotinha que muitos aqui conheceram - disse Voldemort e Gina se permitiu lisonjear com aquelas palavras; - Ela está aqui porque quer - "_Ou porque preciso_", pensou. - Logo a iniciaremos para que seja uma de nós. Alguma pergunta sobre isso?

- Ela deve saber muito sobre a Ordem da Fênix, não? - perguntou uma mulher ao lado de Pansy Parkinson.

- Não conversamos sobre isso mas ela fará de tudo para me ajudar, estou mentindo? - ele perguntou, olhando para Gina, que acenou, concordando . Sua cabeça estava em jogo e teria que se manter firme até as últimas conseqüências.

- O que faremos primeiro? - perguntou um homem corpulento ao lado de um velho muito baixinho e sorridente.

- Macnair meu caro... - disse Voldemort, andando. - Os bobalhões seguidores de Dumbledore atacarão a Fortaleza Mortal amanhã cedo... Foi descoberto por um informante. Creio que devemos comparecer à festa! - e ficou claro que de algum lugar dentro do capuz havia sorrido. Alguns fizeram o mesmo. - Mas nem todos terão esse prazer. Muitos Comensais foram mortos na última tentativa. Somente os mais experientes irão.

"_"timo_ - pensou Gina - _Não terei que ir_." Todos se entreolhavam, estufando o peito, querendo, visivelmente, ser escolhidos como experientes por Voldemort. Gina percebeu que Draco fazia pouco caso ao que ele dizia e se mantinha no mesmo estado desde que a reunião começara.

- Srta. Weasley, queira se aproximar - disse à menina, que vacilou os passos ao chegar perto. Prendeu a respiração e tentou se manter de pé, embora suas pernas não estivessem ajudando muito. Viu Voldemort empunhar a varinha e apontar para ela. Minutos depois estava sentindo uma dor terrível, que nunca sentira na vida. Seus ossos pareciam quebrar e sua pele estar queimando.

Draco olhou a cena da ruiva se contorcendo no chão, quase aos sorrisos dos outros Comensais. E lembrou que ele mesmo passara por isso. Sentiu nojo de Voldemort por fazer aquilo com uma garotinha inocente como ela, embora não sentisse nenhuma pena. Os Weasley tinham que sofrer mesmo, era karma da vida.

- Mantenha-se de pé, Virginia! - gritou Voldemort e Gina custou a ouvir. A dor não havia passado e agora algo rasgava sua barriga. - Em pé! - ele gritou e ela apoiou com dificuldade os cotovelos no chão. Ainda mantendo os olhos fechados, seu corpo parecia querer levá-la para o chão novamente. Mas não podia se dar ao luxo de vacilar. Não na situação que estava.

Ouviu alguns sussurros de aprovação e alguns gritinhos assustados. "_Como ela conseguiu tão rápido?_", Gina pôde ter certeza que ouviu uma voz de uma mulher dizendo isso. Aos poucos colocou as mãos no chão e se impulsionou para cima. Não reparou que ao levantar e quase cair de novo alguém sorria atrás dela.

- Muito bem, a senhorita tem uma força de vontade absurda! - disse Voldemort e alguns Comensais lamentaram. O Lord nunca havia elogiado tanto uma pessoa como estava fazendo com aquela garota. Gina também não entendia mas não fazia questão de entender. Sua respiração estava falha e sentia ainda muita dor. Após alguns instantes ouviu o homem à sua frente proferir algo e em segundos uma névoa verde a envolvia. Como espíritos agourentos, ouvia gritos de horror, risadas de sarcasmo e alguns feitiços sendo proferidos. Tentava não respirar profundamente e não cair no sono, já que aquela névoa a deixava sonolenta. Quando tudo acabou caiu no chão novamente, segurando seu braço esquerdo com a maior dor que já sentira. Deixou escapar um grito que ecoou pelo salão. Todos mantinham suas bocas fechadas e a respiração presa. Apenas Draco se sentia aliviado que a garota não tivesse feito tudo errado.

Não que se importasse com ela, longe disso. Mas sentia que precisava de muita ajuda. Ele se via espelhado na ingenuidade daquela garota quando entrou para o grupo de Comensais. Viu-a levantar novamente e se espantou com a força e resistência que uma garotinha frágil daquela pudesse ter.

- Leve-a à sala ao lado, Malfoy - disse Voldemort, virando-se. - O restante me siga.

Draco sentiu algum desprezo pela garota ao colocar seu braço em torno de seus ombros. Ela estava fria e mantinha os olhos desfocados. A respiração vacilava e Malfoy se perguntou se ainda era a Weasley sonhadora que havia tido o desprazer de conhecer.

Gina porém, estava muito grata por tê-la ajudado. Não conseguiria definitivamente ir andando sozinha até os aposentos da sala ao lado. Sentia seu braço pesar e arder, assim como sua cabeça, suas pernas. Enfim, tudo nela estava dolorido. Nunca pensou que ser uma Comensal fosse algo bom mas definitivamente era pior que o pior dos pesadelos.

- Está um pouco melhor? - perguntou Draco, não mantendo sentimento nenhum na voz. Entregou um copo com água que a menina bebeu com gosto.

- Não - ela disse, esfregando o braço na altura do pulso. Soltou um gemido ao ver a pequena tatuagem verde que brilhava, rasgando o que restava da sua pele. - Isso dói sempre?

- Não - respondeu, fitando a sua, que estava escura e fria. - Nem sempre.

- Lembro-me que... - ela tomou mais um gole de água, enquanto observava o rapaz à sua frente, sem o capuz e sem expressão no rosto - você me disse certa vez que eu não precisava te agradecer. Mas eu dispenso suas palavras... - ela disse, respirando ainda com dificuldade. - Obrigada.

- Por nada - ele respondeu involuntariamente e ela se deixou sorrir pelo canto da boca, o que o deixou frustrado.

- O que ele vai fazer comigo? - perguntou, entregando o copo nas mãos dele, que o desmaterializou.

- Não sei, como saberia?

- O que ele fez com você após isso tudo? - ela vacilou. - Quero dizer, você passou por isso, não?

- Infelizmente - ele deixou escapar. Droga! Por que estava conversando com ela? E ainda por cima deixando transparecer algo que nunca dissera a ninguém! - Mas não lembro o que ele fez depois.

- Ora, se não lembra é porque ele te desacordou?

- Não! Você faz muitas perguntas.

- E você já me disse isso.

- Então você deveria ter aprendido a não me perguntar mais nada - "_Isso sim seria bom_", ele pensou.

- Se você quiser... - ela disse, abaixando a cabeça e colocando-se a examinar a tatuagem. Era uma caveira e uma cobra. Era horrível, pensou antes de abrir um sorrisinho.

- Por que você sorri numa hora dessas? - ele perguntou com enojamento na voz.

- Por que você me odeia? - logo se sentiu estúpida. Também o odiava. Na verdade odiava sua família e, obviamente, ele.

- Nunca nem havia falado com você - disse pensativo. Claro que odiava qualquer Weasley na face da terra. - Culpa do seu irmão idiota.

- Qual deles? - ela perguntou, permitindo-se rir. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O seguidor amante do Potter perfeito - Gina gargalhou. Ele ficou furioso com isso. - Por que está rindo? - Ora, eu durante anos gostei do Harry e nunca o achei perfeito, como você acha - ela disse e logo se calou. "_Merda_!", pensou. Por que tinha que falar no Harry e por que dissera que gostava dele? E ainda gostava. Mas era diferente. A raiva e a angústia tinham atropelado o amor. Mas Draco Malfoy não precisava ficar sabendo disso!

- Eu não o acho perfeito! - gritou, incomodado. - Longe de mim. A sociedade pobre e ignorante que acha.

- Mas afinal de contas ele já derrotou Voldemort algumas vezes... - ela falou, tentando se calar.

- Isso não justifica nada - e logo a porta se abriu. Voldemort vinha andando imponente, seguido pelos Comensais. Gina agradeceu por não ter entrado segundo antes e não a ter ouvido falar de Harry Potter.

- Vocês dois ficarão no castelo - disse, apontando Gina e Draco - com mais alguns Comensais - e saiu sem mais explicações.

* * *

N/A: Mais um capítulo "consertado" pela mia amiga foufa, Pichi!

Obrigada moça! o

E obrigada às reviews!!


	10. O Beijo Inesperado

**Cap. 10 – Beijo inesperado  
**  
Ok, tudo para Gina estava indo de mal a pior, como sempre. Ela andou sem emoção para seu quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Era tedioso não ter nada para fazer, esperando a morte. Por que com certeza, mais cedo ou tarde, ela viria. Os Aurores eram bruxos competentes, diferente dos Comensais a que Gina se juntara. E isso que causava mais medo. O resto do dia, passou devagar. Claro, quando a gente espera que um dia ande depressa sempre acontece o contrário. Ela estava acostumada.

De noite, sem mais aguentar a monotonia do quarto, se levantou e caminhou por alguns corredores. Ficava horas fitando os quadros de homens louros e imponentes da família Malfoy. Draco realmente fazia jus ao nome que lhe fora dado. Mantinha o mesmo porte, a mesma feição. Gina ficou imaginando se dali alguns anos o quadro de Draco não estaria naquelas paredes. Não, provavelmente não restará nada dele para ser pintado.  
  
Draco não conseguiu dormir. Algo o incomodou a noite inteira e ele resolveu levantar da cama e andar pelo castelo. Quem sabe alguns drinques na sala principal não o faziam retornar ao seu estado sonolento?

Sem mais pensar colocou um roupão e saiu do quarto. Os corredores estavam quase escuros, se não fossem os archotes nas paredes. Aquela sensação de que havia algo ruim o incomodava muito, mas ele havia quase se acostumado. Desde pequeno morava naquela mansão e conhecia os corredores como a palma de sua mão. E era algo da qual ele se orgulhava. Indo em direção ao salão, ele ouviu um choro. Muito fraco, era algo quase imperceptível. Mas ele ouviu. Seguiu pelo corredor à direita quando encontrou uma silhueta de alguem sentado no chão, encolhido. Pôde imaginar quem era.

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? – perguntou Draco sem muita emoção. Algo lhe cortava o coração ver aquela garota naquele estado. Não queria admitir, porém, pois sabia que não era algo normal a um Malfoy.

- Malfoy, o que vai acontecer? – Gina perguntou sussurrando em lágrimas. Ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem delas também e ajoelhou ao lado dela. Não gostava de ver mulher nenhuma chorando. Ainda mais quando tinham razão de chorar.

- Como, o que vai acontecer? – ele zombou levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando para o rosto da garota. Estava vermelho, ele pôde ver. Mesclava com os cabelos rubros e os olhos da mesma cor. O castanho não predominava mais. Sua pele branca, estava manchada de lágrimas.

- Quero dizer, eu vou morrer. Você vai morrer...eu tenho medo... – ela disse tentando não se lembrar de que ele era um Malfoy. Um cara que sempre a odiou e odiou sua familia. Mas naquele instante, ela precisava de alguem para conversar. Alguem que não a conhecesse bem e que ela pudesse dizer o que sentia. E não havia ninguem naquele maldito castelo.

- Você não precisa ter medo...Voldemort te protegerá... – ele disse sem ter certeza em suas palavras. Ela percebeu isso.

- Você é feliz aqui?

- Isso não lhe interessa, Weasley...

- Eu sei... – ela respirou fundo. Não podia se deixar levar pelas más palavras dele. Teria que lidar com isso, afinal, já não lidara várias vezes com pessoas muito mais irritantes? – Mas eu penso...como alguem pode ser feliz aqui?

- Na mansão? Ou no castelo? – ele perguntou sorrindo ao ver a cara da garota. Não pretendia manter uma simpatia por ela.

- Ambos...

- A mansão sempre foi minha casa, Weasley...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela disse um pouco mais nervosa – Mas morar nessas circunstâncias...de saber que vai morrer e esperar sentado a hora...é angustiante...

- Deve ser...

- Você não pensa nisso?

- Só quando eu quero.

- E não quer?

- Weasley, você...

- Eu sei, pergunto demais... – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso. – Mas entenda...eu vou morrer. E não tenho amigos, familia, marido, porra nenhuma. Reputação? Sou uma das pessoas mais procuradas depois de Voldemort... – e ela olhou – E de você.

- Isso é bom, no mínimo...

- Se eu der as caras pros Aurores metidos, eles vão me matar...

- Concordo com o metidos...

- Mas se eu simplesmente ficar na sombra de Voldemort, quando Potter o pegar eu vou morrer do mesmo jeito.

- E quem garante que Potter vai pega-lo?

- Ninguém...e aí está mais um problema.

- Ora, você vê problemas em tudo! – ele disse sentando ao lado dela. Não queria voltar pro quarto, pois não tinha sono. E não era assim tão ruim ficar ao lado dela, já que não era mais uma amante do Potter. Isso era reconfortante.

- Se Potter não o pegar...então...estamos condenados a viver sobre o comando dele para sempre! – ela disse parecendo horrorizada. Ele pensou. Ela tinha razão. – E isso é pior que morrer...

- Concordo... – ele disse num sorriso falso – Percebeu que é a primeira vez que concordo com um Weasley duas vezes seguidas?

- Não me sinto mais uma Weasley... – ela disse chorando de novo – Não precisa me chamar mais assim...

- Do que eu irei chamá-la? – ele disse pensando "Eu não o farei mesmo...".

- Por favor, sem insultos...

- Ok...qual seu nome verdadeiro mesmo?

- Virginia...

- Ah, claro...a querida Virginia do Lord...

- Não brinca com isso...ele me perseguiu toda a minha vida! Tudo por causa de um maldito diário... – e ela olhou de esguela para ele. Draco engoliu seco pois sabia que todos aqueles problemas que aconteciam com ela, era por sua causa. Por causa de seu pai. Ele fizera com que ela recebesse o diário de Riddle. E por causa dele, Voldemort a perseguira por toda a vida.

- Olha, não foi minha culpa...embora tenha sido um plano genial... – ele disse querendo parecer que não se importava. Quando na verdade sentia uma pena terrivel dela, uma sensação que nunca sentira antes.

- Eu sei...se não fosse comigo, eu aplaudiria... – ela disse rindo para deixa-lo mais a vontade na situação. Sabia que ele não tinha nada a ver com a historia. Que seu pai, aquele desgraçado, que havia planejado tudo. – Bem, acho que vou me deitar...estou demonstrando muito meus sentimentos pra um comensal da Morte e isso não pode ser uma coisa boa...

- Faz bem em querer dormir, porque estou de saco cheio de ouvir reclamações...

- Então porque não foi embora? – ela se indignou.

- Porque...senti..pena...

- Pena? – ela disse colocando a mão na cintura e se ajoelhando ao lado dele. Ela sentiu o sangue pulsar nas veias. Não gostava que ninguem sentisse pena dela. Ela não era digna de pena.

- É proibido? – ele perguntou se ajoelhando também. Por um instante os dois ficaram nessa posição se olhando atentamente. Os olhos de Draco pareciam profundos e ela não soube desvendar o que ele pensava. O mesmo ele. Os dois se encaravam como duas crianças briguentas e apaixonadas. Isso pulsou na cabeça dele e ele logo arregalou os olhos. Ora, por favor! Tudo menos estar apaixonado por essa garota...

- Não. – ela disse por final se levantando. Ele fez o mesmo. Ela reparou que ele a olhava profundamente e não desviava os olhos. Ela não queria parecer intimidada. Reparou como estavam os cabelos dele naquela noite. Despenteados, diferente do que Draco contumava ser. Um sorriso passou pelo rosto dela e ele se incomodou. Ele era bonito, sim. Arrogante, metido, estúpido...mas bonito.

- "timo, porque eu não deixaria de sentir pena porque você não gosta – ele disse enquanto ela se mantinha com uma cara de quem iria matá-lo naquele instante. Céus, como ela se irritava fácil! Já tivera presas mais dificeis! Ela bufou sacudindo o cabelo pro lado, e Draco seguiu o movimento com o olhar. Ruivos e compridos, eles seguiam lisos até abaixo da cintura. Eram bonitos e estava bem cuidados para uma fugitiva desesperada. Seguindo o contorno de seu corpo, ela era uma presa bem atraente. Diferente das barangas que ele encontrava naquele castelo. Sentiu o sangue correr rápido enquanto o coração quase o deixava surdo. Podia jurar que ela estava escutando suas batidas também. Não entendia o motivo de todo o nervosismo, já que estava na frente da garota que nunca gostara, ou que nunca tivera nenhum contato. Mas a verdade era que toda aquela ingenuidade lhe atraia. E ele não conseguia negar isso, nem mesmo sobre suas origens Malfoy.

Gina percebeu o olhar dele sobre seu corpo e sentiu uma vontade de fechar os olhos e aproveitar o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Era algo que ela nunca havia sentido e estava gostando de sentir. Percebeu que seu coração gritava como nunca havia feito antes, sequer ao lado de Harry. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ela tentou manter-se sem nenhuma expressão.Quando menos esperava, sentiu os lábios dele em sua boca a encostando na parede. Era algo súbito que ela não pôde, nem queria, deter. Ele a beijava com fúria, com raiva e muita força. Como se sentisse algo diferente. Ela devolvia o beijo com um pouco de nervosismo, embora estivesse gostando. Não era como os beijos delicados que ela estava acostumada a dar. Era algo ameaçador, selvagem que ela nunca havia experimentado. E Draco não estava arrependido de tê-la beijado. Não mesmo. Acreditava no que ela lhe tinha dito. E se acaso morressem logo? Ele não poderia suportar o arrependimento que com certeza teria de ter deixado a noite fugir. Mas porque algo assim tão de repente? Mal havia um dia que ele a tinha visto e já sentia algo tão furioso por ela. Por uma garota que ele detestara toda a familia e aprendera a detestar.Os braços de Gina subiram ao pescoço do rapaz e acariciaram-lhe a nuca. Ela sentiu ele arrepiar. Os braços dele, que estavam segurando o cabelo dela, desceram para sua cintura com fúria e a apertou contra seu corpo. Ele tirou a boca de seus lábios e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Ela gemia, pretendendo que aquilo nunca acabasse. Ele respirava forte, como se estivesse com dificuldade de entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando, de repente, ela se tocou o que estava fazendo. Se agarrando com Draco Malfoy, na Mansão Malfoy, rodeada por Comensais? O empurrou assim que completou esse pensamento.

- Para com isso... – ela disse sem acreditar que estava terminando com tudo – O que estamos fazendo?

- Ora, Weasley, nos beijando...

- Não me diga?

- Você é muito estraga prazeres...

- Você percebe o que é isso? Você um Malfoy eu... Weasley... – ela vacilou – Simplesmente você me odeia e eu te odeio!

- E daí? Me fala que você não sente nenhuma atração por mim e eu viro as costas e vou dormir... – ele disse em desafio. Ela olhou bem para ele. Sentiu vontade de puxa-lo pelo colarinho e agarra-lo novamente. Mas sabia que não seria sensato fazer aquilo. Não, pior. Não podia fazer aquilo!

- Então pode voltar para seu quarto, dormir... – ela disse com dificuldade acreditando que nào queria falar aquilo. Quando ele virou de costas ela sentou no chão e se arrependeu profundamente de seu ato. Podia ter ficado com ele sim, qual o problema? Se sentiu estúpida, burra...e foi assim que dormiu naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A:** _Sorry pela demora... "_

_Espero que estejam gostando! Continuem comentando!!_


	11. Primeira Missão

**Cap. 11 – Primeira Missão**

Gina levantou-se com uma pequena dor de cabeça e se lembrou de que dia seria. Os Comensais pegariam os Aurores de surpresa e sabe-se lá o que iria acontecer. Ela sentou-se em sua cama e fitou o chão por uns segundos. Este podia ser o dia tão esperado. O dia em que os Aurores estúpidos poderiam perder...ou ganhar. E em nenhum dos dois Gina estaria salva.

Decidida a não ficar sentada choramingando, ela levantou e seguiu para o Salão. Muitos Comensais já estavam lá e pareciam conversar animados.

- Nossos colegas já foram... – ouviu um homem barbudo dizer a uma mulher nariguda quando ela passou – O Lord escolheu os melhores...

- E onde ele está agora? – a mulher perguntou e Gina agradeceu. "_Também gostaria muito de saber_."

- Ele foi junto. – disse o homem. "_Droga! Agora, se os Aurores fossem muito bons, tudo estava nas mãos dele_."

- Esquece, Weasley, eles não vão vencer... – disse uma voz fria ao ouvido da menina. Ela se arrepiou e se virou para trás. Draco estava com um sorriso desdenhoso e falava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Merlin ajude-o – disse Gina pouco preocupada, mas sendo sincera – Não será bom para nós se ele for capturado...

- Não podemos fazer nada! – disse Draco um pouco furioso. Porque a menina cismava com isso? – Você é mesmo parecida com Potter e com o seu irmão. Achando que pode salvar o mundo...

- E podem mesmo!

- Ah, por favor Weasley...

- Olá Draquinho... – disse uma voz atrás deles e Gina bufou. O que aquela garota queria naquele exato momento? – O que estão conversando?

- Parkinson, alguém te chamou? – ele perguntou e Gina teve vontade de rir da cara da garota.

- Então vocês dois não...não... – disse abobada. Draco fez-se furioso.

- Ah, qual é Weasley? – ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas em tom de exagero – Você não achou que...

- Ah, eu realmente achei! – ela disse sorrindo. Pansy a encarou, com um rosto contorcido como se fosse esganar a garota ali mesmo.

- O que você faz aqui, oh Weasley? Onde está seu Potter? – perguntou Pansy e Draco levantou a sobrancelha direita concordando com a menina. Gina se aborreceu.

- Ora, dane-se onde está o Harry...nesse momento tentando fugir de Voldemort, com certeza... – disse Gina e Draco sorriu. Pansy escondeu uma expressão ameaçadora e sorriu para Draco.

- Tanto faz, olha Draco... – ela disse em um tom meloso que fez Gina querer vomitar – Se não tiver nada o que fazer hoje à noite...eu deixo meu quarto destrancado...

- Seu quarto vive destrancado... – disse Draco e Gina escondeu um sorriso.

- Se quiser me visitar... – ela ignorou o comentário dele – Será bem vindo!

- Hmm...eu estou..._ocupado_.

- Está é? Com o quê? – perguntou Pansy visivelmente decepcionada.

- Eu combinei de...ajudar a Virginia com alguns feitiços..._não foi_? – disse olhando para Gina. Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu maliciosamente. O garoto implorou com o sorriso falso.

- É claro que sim... – ela disse por fim – Se eu o liberar e se ele estiver disposto, eu mando ele ao seu quarto. – completou e Draco sorriu. Pansy se irritou e ficou vermelha – Mas vou lhe falar uma coisa, não deixe seu quarto aberto. A não ser que queira ser surpreendida a noite...

- Não preciso dos seus conselhos! – ela disse para Gina que sacudiu os ombros – E você pôde me trocar...por isso? – e apontou Gina com os olhos. Draco examinou as duas por um minuto.

- Ela beija melhor! – disse enfim e Gina quase arrancou a cabeça dele. Pansy, pelo visto, teria feito a mesma coisa se não estivessem rodeados por comensais. Gina se deixou sorrir falsamente e Pansy virou as costas jurando Draco de morte.

- Ei, ei, volte aqui... – disse Gina a Draco, quando ele ameaçou sair do lado dela.

- O que quer Weasley? – ele perguntou desgostoso. Mas seu coração pulsava animadamente.

- O que quer? Você prometeu me ajudar com feitiços à noite... – ela disse maliciosamente e ele tentou não sorrir. Gina riu da cara que ele estava fazendo – Ora, qual o problema de sorrir, Draco Malfoy?

- Não estou com vontade, Virginia Weasley.

- Gostou do meu nome, não foi?

- Um nome muito nobre para uma pobretona como você!

- Nossa, belo insulto...já está fora da validade, porque não sou mais uma Weasley... – e uma tristeza passou pelos olhos dela, que Draco pôde ver.

- Pior ainda, agora é uma sem teto e sem dinheiro...

- Veremos quem ri por último, Draco... – ela disse imitando o tom de voz de Pansy.

- Ah, para com isso! – ele disse enquanto ela saia da sala. Ele a seguiu – Uma Pansy é demais, duas é exagero!

- Tudo bem, _Draquinho_, eu juro não te magoar mais, ok?! – disse Gina fazendo bico, como Pansy fazia. Isso irritou Draco, mas o fez rir pois nunca imaginara que ser chamado de Draquinho fosse tão engraçado.

- Cala boca, Weasley...

O dia foi tedioso . Gina voltou para seu quarto e Draco seguiu para a sala de sua mansão. Eles haviam conversado muito, embora ainda alegavam se odiar. Uma reputação de um Weasley e um Malfoy não podia mudar de uma hora pra outra. As famílias foram acostumadas a se odiar.

Depois de alguns minutos dentro de seus aposentos, Gina sentiu uma dor terrível em seu braço. Era a coisa mais assustadora, depois da dor no dia da reunião. Ela gritou e se jogou no chão, sem forças. Logo que recobrou a consciência, estava segurando seu pulso com força. Era a maldita tatuagem e ela logo imaginou o que estaria por vir. Voldemort estava de volta e agora convocava a todos os comensais.

* * *

**N/A**: Hyaaaaaaaa!!!!

Nossa, quanto tempo!! O.O

Sim, me perdoem pela demora na atualização! Estou para pegar alguns arquivos com a **Pichi** - que por sinal eu não consigo esbarrar com ela no msn ¬¬ - e acabei de pegar meu pc - sim, o Sly aki tava dodói - e ohh... Obrigada pelas reviews!!!! ;;

**Biba Wood** - Um beijo como aquele, vindo de alguém como ele... quem não quer? Hehe... Obrigada!!! Sim, sim, continuarei com as atualizações...

**Kirina-Li** - Hehehe, pronto! Eis a atualização! Obrigada pela review!

**Kika Felton-87** - Hehehe, mas _coitada_ da Gina! Pense pelo lado dela... ela hm.. odeia o Malfoy! u.u Tadinha neh?! Obrigadaa!! Sim, continuarei a atualizar!

**Carol Malfoy Potter** - Eu já disse que te adoro? Te adoro! Cara, você viajou... e... hunf! Pelo menos leu minhas fics! Espero que apareça logo pra nos dar um breve "oi", porque merecemos, não?! Hehe... minha fã? Meu Salazar, isso é uma honra...

**Fefs Malfoy** - Obrigada, obrigada e hm... obrigada! D/G action infelizmente não é a melhor parte das mias fics, visto que eu prefiro as preliminares... haha... mas vamos ver se sai mais

**Lyra Lestrange** - Atualizei! Voltei de férias... err... literalmente... u.u' Obrigada! o

Bye para vocês e Pichiiiiii!!!! Porque eu não consigo falar contigo?? ¬¬'

küsses


	12. A União faz a Força

**Cap. 12 – A União faz a Força**

- Estamos atrasados, ou algo? – perguntou Gina ao encontrar com Draco na saída do portal.

- Não sei...o que houve, doeu muito? – ele perguntou desdenhoso, sorrindo por debaixo da capa negra – Coloque a capa – disse puxando o capuz das costas da menina e tampando sua cabeça. Ela ficava engraçada, ele pensou. Não era muito fácil distinguir um Weasley por baixo daquilo, se não fossem os cabelos compridos dela que ficavam para fora. Ele sorriu.

- Não, imagina...a dor só foi suportável. _Perdi a consciência_.

- Você se acostuma. É assim no início.

- Quer dizer que vou desmaiar toda vez que ele me chamar? Não tinha algo mais prático não?

- Veja bem, para ele é prático. Basta apertar a dele e a nossa brilha – ele disse puxando a manga da roupa e mostrando a caveira verde.

- Que coisa mais estúpida! Quando ele me pedir em casamento, vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas... – e os dois riram. Draco não queria admitir, mas se divertia na companhia dela. E ela o mesmo.

- Meus fieis Comensais... – começou Voldemort assim que Gina entrou pela porta da sala – alguns, como podem ver, não retornaram ao nosso encontro. Os malditos Aurores os pegaram...mas eu estou aqui. Nossa tarefa não foi cumprida, e não conseguimos pegar nenhum deles! – ele gritou furioso – Nenhum! Sabem o que é isso? Seus comensais burros e incompetentes!

- Mas o senhor escolheu os... – disse um homem e Voldemort lançou um Cruciatus nele. O homem caiu no chão se contorcendo enquanto o Lord continuava seu discurso.

- Embora eu diga que eles também não tenham se saído bem... pois ao me ver, Potter correu de mim! – ele disse quase se dispondo a sorrir.

- Realizou o sonho dele... – sussurrou Draco a Gina que tentou não sorrir também. Ela sabia que Harry faria algo assim. Fazia parte de um plano que ela conhecia como a palma de sua mão. Ele agiria como se estivesse com medo de Voldemort, justamente para que o Lord pensasse dessa forma.

- Nosso informante me enviou uma coruja bastante ameaçadora. Os Aurores estão ficando astutos, estão entrando na adolescência! – e sorriu friamente. Alguns comensais o acompanharam. Ele fez o homem que estava no chão se levantar e se postar na roda em volta dele. Fitou os comensais por um instante. – Quero mais competência da próxima vez!

Gina ficou parada enquanto alguns homens acompanhavam Voldemort para outro lugar, que ela nem queria se dar ao luxo de saber. Ela pensava. O plano que Harry tinha para pegar o Lord não era algo que poderia dar certo. Ao contrário dos Aurores, eles tinham um informante. E isso praticamente dava ao Lord alguma vantagem.

- Posso falar com você, Draco? – perguntou Gina puxando ele pela manga da camisa, enquanto algumas garotas amigas de Pansy a olhavam furiosas. Draco fez o mesmo.

- Quem te deu o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

- Ninguém. Mas não resisti à tentação de fazer a Pansy ficar furiosa. Vamos, deixe-me falar com você!

- Pra onde quer me levar, Weasley? – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso e Gina parou de puxa-lo.

- Por favor... isso é _nojento_...

- Ta bom, só continue me puxando porque a Pansy está olhando...

- Draco...quer dizer, Malfoy... – ela disse – eu estou com algumas coisas duvidosas na cabeça, sabe?

- Novidade.

- Da pra fingir que é sério, ou está difícil?

- Prossiga.

- Ok – ela fechou a porta atrás deles – Eu conheço esse plano que o Harry está usando...não é confiável...

- Conhece o plano do Potter? – perguntou o garoto loiro sorrindo – Porque não me falou tudo antes?

- Eu nem quero lhe falar tudo agora...

- Ah, qual é Weasley?

- Quem me garante que você não vai virar as costas e contar pra Voldemort?

- Eu garanto... – ele disse e vendo que isso não fazia o menor efeito continuou – Ora, você acha que eu gosto realmente de ser comandado por alguém? Ainda mais alguém que matou a minha família?

- Não é muito a sua cara mesmo...

- Então! Olha, eu faço de tudo – ele disse – tudo para ver o Lord Voldemort cremado e jogado ao vento. Contanto que, o Potter não saia vencedor nem eu perdedor.

- O que você quer então? Que eu mate Voldemort por acaso?

- Você não conseguiria.

- Presta atenção – ela disse tentando manter a calma – Potter está fazendo um jogo e Voldemort está caindo. Mas não irá durar muito. Agora eu acho que nós dois precisamos fazer alguma coisa...

- Vamos salvar o mundo?

- Não idiota – ela disse irritada esperando que ele levasse a sério – Precisamos de uma armadilha...

- Acho que estou começando a entender...

- Eu não quero Voldemort tanto quanto você, Harry e os outros Aurores. Mas não posso negar que o único capaz de destruí-lo seja o Harry...

- Claro, ele e aquela varinha gêmea maldita...

- Então pronto. Ele terá que levar o crédito por isso.

- Ok... – ele disse depois de pensar. Não podia negar que seguir os conselhos e planos de uma Weasley fugitiva era ruim. Mas era melhor tentar do que continuar vivendo no inferno que estava a vida dele. – O que você sugere que façamos?

- Precisamos de uma emboscada. Prender os três Aurores, sabe? E contar a verdade para eles.

- Que verdade?

- Olha, eu não sei de você, mas eu não sou a favor do mal...

- Isso não interessa...

- Draquinho Malfoy... – ela disse imitando a Pansy.

- Olha, eu não sou a favor do bem. – ele disse irritando-se – mas eu não nego que Voldemort exagere. Matar trouxas, tudo bem...é a natureza bruxa! – ele disse sorrindo vendo a expressão horrorizada da garota – mas...ele matou meu pai...sem motivo...

- Então você vai me ajudar?

- Depende.

- Depende do _qu_? – ela perguntou cansada de insistir.

- Ora sei lá...é uma expressão...vamos, me diga seu plano.

Algumas semanas se passaram e eles ainda não tinham um plano. Seria difícil enganar Voldemort, Harry Potter e ainda saírem ilesos nisso. Mas não era algo impossível.

Em alguns dias, Draco conseguiu exemplares do Profeta Diário para manter os dois informados do que acontecia. Nada de mais, todas as reportagens eram sobre os jogos de Quadribol, pequenos ataques de comensais...

Um dia, Draco abriu o Profeta de manhã e deu de cara com uma notícia estranha. O enunciado dizia que Virginia Weasley, a famosa prisioneira, tinha morrido. Ele leu e releu a reportagem várias vezes até entender. Tinham armado tudo, pois a tinham perdido de vista. E alguma explicação o Ministério tinha que dar. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a foto de um velho amigo estampado em outra folha do Profeta. Andrew Avery era, antigamente, de uma famosa família de Comensais. Mas hoje, ele exercia o cargo de Auror e era o responsável pela captura e morte da Weasley.

Quando Gina abriu a porta da sua sala, ele fechou o jornal e sorriu com a cara mais mal lavada que podia. Não queria que ela visse aquilo. Iria apenas piorar o estado que ela estava, que já não era uma coisa muito boa. Imagina saber que morreu para sua família?

- Está feliz hoje, Draco? – ela perguntou de gozação. Estava vestida como um Comensal e ainda se sentia incomodada com aquelas roupas gigantes. Ela viu que ele estava parecendo esconder alguma coisa, mas não quis dizer nada.

- Feliz? Como todos os dias?

- Estou falando sério...

- Não, não estou feliz. Nenhuma notícia importante. – ele disse colocando o Profeta de lado e levantando – Alguma idéia?

- Nenhuma... – ela disse se sentando em uma das poltronas. Abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo – Mas não posso desistir. Você sabe quem é o informante? – ela perguntou olhando direto nos olhos dele. Ele tinha suspeitas, mas não sabia. E foi o que ele respondeu sobre os olhares mais suspeitos ainda de Gina. Por um instante ele deixou-se levar por aqueles olhos castanhos que o fitavam. Ela percebeu e os manteve firmes.

Era bem verdade que de uns dias pra cá, ela e Malfoy tinham se tornado amigos. Não sabia se era exatamente esse termo. Estava mais para cúmplices, comparsas. Mas eles conversavam mais abertamente, estavam começando a se chamar pelo primeiro nome e tal. Tudo porque eram as únicas pessoas que pensavam contra Voldemort naquele castelo.

De repente, como se um jorro de fogo caísse sobre sua cabeça, ela se deitou no chão, com as mãos pegando fogo e os olhos fora de foco. Draco sentiu uma pequena dor no pulso e soube logo o que era. Gina não havia se acostumado ainda com a Marca Negra e isso o assustava um pouco. Tentou levantá-la, mas ela suava muito. Segundos depois, ela recuperou a consciência e se levantou. Ainda estava um pouco tonta.

- Juro que se isso não parar eu vou acabar morrendo... – ela disse enquanto aparatavam para o salão do castelo.

* * *

**N/A:** _Um dos capítulos que eu mais gosto... e muitos outros estão para vir! Obrigada pelas reviews!_

_**Fefs Malfoy** - Aproximações muito diretas enjoam facilmente... acho que usar a técnica do "devagar e sempre" é a melhor opção! hehe... obrigada novamente pelas reviews e eu vou tentar atualizar mais depressa... mas a faculdade... pesa... se me entende! hehe... e nem me fale daquele beijo... _

_**Dea Snape** - Obrigada, moça! Bom, "se dar bem" é uma expressão que pode ser enganosa no caso deles... hehe... eles "se aturam", melhor dizendo!_

_küsses_


	13. Na Câmara

**Cap. 13 – Na Câmara**

Voldemort estava la, imponente. E logo o círculo de comensais começou a se formar. Gina e Draco se puseram lado a lado, esperando que não tivessem que fazer nada de mais naquele dia. Afinal, Voldemort não agia há muito tempo. E isso estava começando a preocupa-los.

- Hoje todos irão ao ataque. Espero realmente ver um bom desempenho de vocês. A Câmara do Ministério será atacada e vocês estarão de prontidão, à espreita. Não me desapontem!

Logo que saiu da sala, Gina seguiu para seu quarto. Estava acabada. Iria participar de um ataque contra os Aurores. No fundo, ela queria mostrar a eles o quanto odiava ser testada, o quanto ela podia. Respirou e tentou aceitar o que iria acontecer. "No mínimo, - ela pensou – irei morrer".

Quando sentou-se em sua cama alguém bateu à porta. Ela sabia que era Draco, por isso nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar para abrir. Ele entrou em silêncio e sentou ao lado dela. Ambos fitavam o chão, absortos em pensamentos distantes.

- O que quer que aconteça – ela disse com a voz triste – eu agradeço a paciência que está tendo comigo. Nunca, nem mesmo meus amigos, se dedicaram assim a me torturar... – ela disse tentando sorrir em vão.

- Já disse pra não agradecer... – ele disse lançando a ela um sorriso. Ela conhecia aquele sorriso malicioso. Sorriu de volta e pensou o quanto estava feliz. Por dentro, tudo fora estragado. Mas Draco tinha o incrível poder de reanimar tudo, como se fosse um começo. Ela olhou para seus cabelos levemente despenteados, pelo uso do capuz, e passou seus dedos por entre os fios bagunçados. Ele fechou os olhos rindo. Odiava aquela garota sim, mas pela simples forma de que ela conseguia fazê-lo sorrir sem esforço. Do quanto se sentia feliz ao estar ao lado dela, mesmo que ele não quisesse. As tentativas de se afastar, foram somente para provar a ele o quanto ele precisava dela, das broncas dela, do sorriso dela...

Ele olhou para o rosto dela, e viu que ela estava entretida em seus cabelos. Ela tentava arruma-los, mas estava conseguindo bagunça-los mais ainda. Ele sorriu e ela largou os fios loiros e fitou o rosto dele. Os dois se examinavam. Ele viu o belo sorriso dela se fazendo ao olhar seus olhos. Sua mão suou frio, com a vontade de tocar naquela pele macia, mas ele se conteve. Ele se perdia naqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, que pareciam sempre estar com esperança de sobra. Mesmo sabendo que a própria menina já não possuia mais esperança alguma.

- Draco... – ela disse com a voz falhando e esfregando as mãos – Me diz porque as minhas mãos estão suando...

- Não sei... – ele disse olhando as próprias palmas das mãos – as minhas também... - e eles sorriram. Ela tentou se conter, mas não conseguiu. O poder daquele sorriso foi mais forte, e ela segurou seu rosto e o beijou. Estava com vontade de beija-lo novamente fazia tempo. Mas nunca tivera coragem. O mesmo Draco pensava. Segurou a menina pelos ombros e a trouxe mais pra perto dele. A beijava ferozmente, como se fosse perdê-la para sempre. Como se aquele fosse o último encontro.

Devagar, ela se deitou e logo ele fez o mesmo. Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, enquanto suas bocas se tocavam furiosas. Ele segurou as mãos dela e as encostou na parte de cima da cama, ao lado de seu rosto. Sem desgrudarem as bocas, eles se deixavam levar pelo balanço circular de seus corpos. As mãos dele soltaram as dela e percorreram seu corpo. Ela, por sua vez, arranhava suas costas, por baixo de sua blusa. Os dois estavam entregues à um amor incondicional, inacreditado por eles.

Após alguns minutos, as tatuagens doeram. Gina conseguiu resistir sem perder a consciência. Eles se levantaram e ajeitaram firmemente as roupas e os cabelos. Ela sorria radiante e ele, embora não quisesse, estava visivelmente feliz.

Quando desceram ao salão do castelo eles receberam as ordens que precisavam para atacar. Sem trocar nenhuma palavra, eles aparataram para a Câmara do Ministério da Magia.

Como todos sabiam, a Câmara era secreta e usada pelos Aurores para alguns treinos. Não era possível aparatar ali, mas algum Comensal conseguiu descobrir um modo de romper essa magia. Assim, os outros comensais se posicionaram escondidos na escuridão à espera de algum Auror. Gina e Draco se dirigiram à uma parede escura, perto de umas rochas. Gina olhou para o teto e não conseguiu vê-lo. Era um local frio, imenso e muito mal iluminado. Apenas uns raios de sol surgiam de alguns buracos na parede, ocasionalmente posicionados. Mas a câmara havia muitas frestas e esse era o maior perigo. Pelo menos uns dez comensais se esconderam por ali.

Durante alguns minutos eles ficaram apreensivos, achando que nenhum Auror apareceria ali. Mas logo suas suspeitas foram finalizadas, com a chegada de um grupo de pessoas falantes. Eles conversavam sem reparar nada de anormal no lugar. Gina mostrou à Draco um corredor que havia no fim da câmara e ele concordou silenciosamente com ela. Iriam por ali. Quando alguns comensais entraram em choque com os Aurores, eles sairam do escuro.

Gina pôde ver vários rostos conhecidos de Hogwarts naquele meio. Eles duelavam com os comensais e não estavam para brincadeiras. Haviam sido muito bem treinados para isso. Draco desviou de alguns feitiços e puxou Gina pelo braço na direção do corredor. Ao chegarem na entrada, eles se abaixaram ao ver que alguém corria para o lado contrário. Se camuflaram no escuro e puderam ver quem era. Ronald Weasley corria com a varinha em punho e Gina por um instante teve vontade de vomitar. Não era seu irmão. Pois em alguns segundos correndo, seus cabelos ficaram pretos e compridos e sua pele mudou de um rosado para branca. Mas ele se distanciou antes que eles pudessem saber quem era.

Ela puxou Draco pela manga da veste e começou a correr pelo lado que o rapaz viera. Ainda com a imagem na cabeça de seu irmão se tranformando em outro, ela reparou que estavam sendo seguidos. Desviou a tempo de um feitiço e Draco fez o mesmo. Com as varinhas em punho, sussurravam patronos e feitiços de desarmamento aos Aurores que estavam atrás deles. Após o longo corredor, para sorte deles, abria-se uma outra câmara um pouco menor. Draco correu a frente e ouviu um grito. Gina tinha sido atingida por algum feitiço, mas continuava correndo. Estava ofegante e suada. Ele tropeçou ao se desviar de alguma outra magia e quase caiu. O local era sujo e ele ficou manchado de preto no rosto. Puxou Gina pela mão e entraram na outra câmara.

- Isso é normal? – ela perguntou mostrando suas mãos a Draco. Estavam sangrando. Gotas de sangue saiam como suor por entre os poros das palmas.

- Não sei. Mas se pararmos seremos pegos – disse o garoto lançando um feitiço no ar que pairou como poeira branca atras deles. Os dois desataram a correr quando viram os Aurores ficarem presos no corredor.

Depois de um tempo correndo pela câmara escura e vazia, Gina parou sentando-se de repente no chão. Estava cansada de mais, embora não tivesse corrido muito. Passou as mãos sangrentas pelo rosto e começou a se apavorar.

- Draco, por favor, isso definitivamente não é normal – ela disse encharcando suas vestes com sangue – Minhas mãos não param de sangrar!

- Por Merlin, fique parada! – ele gritou contorcendo o rosto numa expressão de terror.

- Não é o que eu estou pensando? – ela perguntou sentindo-se gelar. Seu corpo estava morrendo – não é, Draco? Eu não posso sangrar até morrer, posso?

- É bem provável que sim... – ele disse nervoso vendo a garota definhando ao seu lado – Por favor, não se mexa! Precisamos de ajuda!

- Não preciso de ajuda – ela disse enquanto lágrimas caiam se misturando com o sangue em seu rosto – Você precisa! Vai embora e se salve antes que nós dois morramos aqui!

- Não! Nada vai acontecer! Deixe-me apenas lembrar do contra-feitiço! – ele disse batendo as mãos na cabeça.

- Prometa-me que vai fazer o que eu faria...

- Cala a boca! Você vai fazer tudo o que quer...

- Não. Prometa-me que vai derrota-lo e que não morrerá!

- Não prometo nada! Para com isso!

- Promete logo...Draco...que nunca vai se esquecer de mim?

- Gina, pare com isso, ok? – ele gritou se afastando com lágrimas no olho, vendo a garota se levantar com dificuldade. Teria que se lembrar logo! Maldito feitiço de mãos sangrentas!

- Draco, eu amo você... – ela disse antes de desabar no chão, gelada, pálida, perdendo muito sangue.

- Gina! – ele gritou indo ao encontro dela – Por favor... – e ele puxou a varinha. De repente, como se uma luz o iluminasse, lembrou o que tinha que fazer. Puxou um pequeno vidro de dentro de seu casaco e deu para Gina beber – Ande, beba isso! – ele gritou e apontou a varinha para ela – Enervate! Enervate! ENERVATE! ENERVATE! ENERVATE!

Após alguns minutos, sentiu o sangue voltando ao coração. Uma sensação completamente mágica corria pelo seu corpo. Suas mãos pararam de doer e ela abriu os olhos. Draco se assustou e se afastou dela. Gina olhou suas mãos e sorriu, depois limpou o rosto manchado de sangue nas vestes e olhou para Draco, que mantinha uma expressão fantasmagórica no rosto.

- É possível que eu tenha visto o inferno ou não? – ela sorriu um pouco – Pois eu tenho certeza que vi... – e viu que Draco abria um enorme sorriso e corria ao encontro dela. A abraçou como nunca havia abraçado ninguem na vida.

- Por Merlin, Gina! – ele gritou passando as mãos sujas de sangue nos cabelos dela – Ainda bem que não perdi você! Eu amo você! Amo, minha nossa, como eu posso sentir algo grande assim...eu te amo! Uma Weasley, por Merlin... – e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. Ela sorria radiante e ele não resistiu aos sedosos lábios daquela garota. Era como se o convidasse a um beijo. E ele aceitou o convite. Beijou a garota com todo o amor e ódio que tinha em sua alma. Depois de uns segundos, ela afastou seus lábios corada.

- Não era para eu ter sobrevivido, era? – ela perguntou e ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça, concordando – Deus, como eu agradeço ter um bruxo como você ao meu lado! – e o abraçou com força.

Momentos depois, eles ouviram barulhos vindo da direção oposta a que eles tinham vindo. Gina puxou o capuz e cobriu o rosto. Draco nem pensou nisso e puxou a garota para um local mais escondido, embora não houvesse muitos naquele lugar. Quietos, eles puderam ver Harry, Rony e Hermione entrando na câmara.

- Como? – perguntou Gina assustada olhando para Rony – Ele não estava...

- Fica quieta! – sussurrou Draco. Deu um passo à frente para poder aparatar com segurança, seguido de Gina. No momento, Harry virou-se para trás e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco.

- Malfoy! – gritou Harry chamando a atenção de Rony e Hermione, mas era tarde. Draco e Gina tinham aparatado.

* * *

**N/A:** _Ok, demorei... u.U" ...  perdoem-me... Mas deixo-os com um dos meus capítulos favoritos, que foi escrito durante uma aula de Álgebra... XD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews... depois comento todas! o/_

_Luna Pankiston_


	14. Uma Noite Feliz

**Cap. 14 – Uma noite feliz**

- Porque diabos fez aquilo? – ela perguntou enquanto entravam no salão do castelo de Voldemort.

- Foi divertido...eles agora vão ficar me procurando...

- Muito engraçado, nossa! – ela disse em tom de exagero. Haviam poucos comensais na sala, e alguns muito feridos. Voldemort estava impaciente em um canto e observou quando Draco e Gina entraram.

- Ainda bem que restaram comensais vivos... – ele disse com desprezo. Draco e Gina pararam de andar e olharam para ele – E vejo que os dois estão se dando muito bem!

- Nunca me daria bem com um Malfoy, Lord... – disse Gina tentando manter-se inexpressiva. Voldemort sorriu com um rosto desfigurado por baixo da capa.

- Assim é melhor...não gostaria de matar dois Malfoys sem motivo... – ele disse virando de costas sem ver a expressão horrorizada de Draco. Ele ficara branco e com a aparência doentia. Gina se preocupou, mas naquele momento não poderia fazer nada.

Como sempre, escutaram sermões de Voldemort, e algumas torturas. Eles haviam capturado uns dois Aurores e os prendido nas masmorras da mansão de Draco. Mas muitos comensais não haviam voltado da batalha.

- Draco, você está bem? – ela perguntou quando Voldemort os dispensou e eles passaram pelo portal, em direção aos seus aposentos.

- Porque não estaria? – ele perguntou frio e inexpressivo. Isso irritou a garota profundamente. Ela estava preocupada com ele, oras! Custava ser um pouco simpático?

- Porque não estaria? – ela repetiu com indiferença – Não sei porque, sinceramente, e estou cansada de não saber... – ela mostrou raiva nas palavras e andou um pouco mais depressa. Draco bufou pois sabia que tinha sido rude com ela. Ela estava tentando ajudar. Embora ainda não se acostumasse com a idéia que gostava...não, a amava! Droga, ele a amava! Seguiu seus passos, tentando ir depressa também.

- Me desculpe, eu estou confuso... – ele disse e ela não olhou para trás – Ele insinuou que havia matado meu pai sem motivo, e que poderia me matar...

- Por minha causa. – ela disse parando e limpando o rosto com as vestes ainda sujas. Ele reparou que ela chorava um pouco e se espantou. Havia muito tempo que não a via chorar. E não aguentava definitivamente a ver naquele estado. – Ele pode te matar por minha causa! Que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso?

- Não fala isso, ele não vai me matar, ok? – ele perguntou abraçando ela. Ela tentou recusar, mas ao estar prensada contra seu corpo não resistiu. Se deixou ser abraçada com amor, coisa que estava precisando sentir. E ela sabia que amava ele. De uma hora para outra, como uma poção do amor, ela havia esquecido de Harry. E naquele momento somente ela e Draco existiam no mundo. Ela se sentia bem com ele, protegida, segura. Era como se nada a fosse atingir.

- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo... pelo menos acreditando em mim.

- Não...

- Agradeça, eu sei! – ela disse o interrompendo, sem olhar para seu rosto. Estava aninhada a seu peito e não queria sair dali. – Mas veja, para mim é difícil isso. Pela primeira vez sinto meu amor sendo retribuido... isso é melhor do que eu imaginava ser...

- E eu vejo que você continua a mesma garotinha ingênua que eu não conheci! – ele disse rindo e ela lhe deu um leve soco nas costas – Ora, é verdade! Você acredita no amor eterno...eu nunca soube que poderia sentir algo assim. Eu realmente acho que você usou uma poção do amor comigo...

- Vai a merda! – ela disse se soltando e olhando para ele, com raiva. Mas sabia no fundo que ele estava brincando.

- A Pansy não me mandava ir a merda!

- Dane-se a Pansy...aquela garota é ridícula, como conseguiu namorar com ela?

- Ela já foi bonitinha... – ele disse pensativo – E gostava de mim.

- Do seu dinheiro, do seu poder...

- Isso a fazia uma verdadeira _sonserina_...

- E você admira isso?

- Muito.

- Ora vamos, qual o problema dos grifinórios? – ela perguntou andando para seu quarto. Ele a seguiu.

- Vejamos..._sem ofensas_ – ele disse – Mas são todos sonsos, metidos a valentes, estúpidos, corajosos e fingindos à heróis. Não parecem ter amor próprio, sonham com coisas mesquinhas e são totalmente voltados à justiça e ao bem estar dos pobres e oprimidos! Ah, quer mais?

- Não, obrigado! – ela disse sorrindo. Ela não concordava em número e grau com ele. Mas sabia que muita coisa era verdadeira – Os sonserinos não são metidos não, né?

- Mas eles podem...

- Haha - ela riu sem gosto – Não vou generalizar, mas são todos idiotas, mesquinhos, carrancudos, pretenciosos, ladrões, infames e feios...

- Ah, eu discordo do feio!

- Então concorda com o resto?

- Digamos que...em partes! Mas você não falava sério sobre o feio, não é?

- Draco, eu disse que não iria generalizar... o Crabbe e o Goyle não eram nem um pouco bonitos! E o Marcos Flint então?

- Nunca ninguém viu problema nele...

- Lógico que as sonserinas não viam problemas nele... – ela disse com certo nojo abrindo a porta do quarto, que os dois entraram, fechando-a – ele era rico, de boa família, burro, capitão do time de quadribol...

- Nossa, você reparava nele...

- Por Merlin, qualquer ser consciente reparava em uma mula ambulante...

- E em mim, você reparava? – ele perguntou tirando o pesado casaco negro e sujo, ela fez o mesmo.

- Não. Na verdade quase não sabia seu nome...

- Fala sério?

- Ora, para que eu iria reparar num sonserino metido e nojento como você? Que por sinal, odiava meu irmão, volta e meia xingava a Hermione e era inimigo mortal de Harry?

- É, você tem razão... mas você não é muito diferente disso não! Um garotinha estranha, pequena demais, pobre demais...

- Obrigado! – ela disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios – E se você me der licença, preciso de um banho urgente!

- Eu também... – ele disse malicioso e ela sorriu.

- Nem em pensamento, Draco Malfoy... fique sentadinho aqui. – e concluindo, fechou a porta do banheiro na cara dele. Draco sorriu e aos poucos foi tirando os sapatos. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e imaginou o quanto estava feliz. Não poderia dizer-se feliz por inteiro. Afinal, ninguem em sã consciência estaria feliz ao morar sobre o mesmo teto que Voldemort. Mas isso logo teria fim, ele tentava acreditar.

Depois dos dois terem tomado banho, eles seguiram para a sala da casa de Draco, onde havia uma lareira imensa e sofás confortáveis. Era tudo o que eles precisavam. Tomaram taças e taças de vinho e conversavam animadamente. Estavam sozinhos e felizes por dentro. Draco conjurou uma música.

- Aceitaria essa dança, minha Lady das Trevas? – ele perguntou sentindo-se um pouco bêbado. Gina levantou-se rindo mais do que devia.

- Simpático esse convite... – ela disse segurando nele. Os dois se abraçaram e ficaram rodando com a música. Ambos riam com gosto e depois de um tempo, caíram no chão por estarem tontos. – Dá pra sair de cima de mim? – ela perguntou ao cair de costas no carpete vinho. Na verdade queria que Draco continuasse daquele mesmo jeito. Era o melhor sentimento do mundo aquele. De sentir amor, de se sentir amada. Todo o resto do mundo era esquecido quando eles estavam juntos.

- Acho que vai ser um pouco difícil... – ele disse sorrindo e apoiando suas pernas abertas com os joelhos aos lados dela. Segurou seus braços, um com cada mão e olhou para o rosto da menina. Ela se incomodou um pouco, por não estara costumada com aquilo, mas sorriu. Ele se inclinou sobre o rosto dela e o beijou devagar. Ele nunca havia feito aquilo. A beijava nas bochechas com carinho e ia deslizando para seu corpo. Beijava seu pescoço e ela apenas fechava os olhos. Sentia aquele imenso prazer com gosto e com vontade de ter mais...

- Você está bêbado! – ela disse em tom gozador.

- Ora, você também!

- Não estou não...

- Cala a boca e fica quieta...nunca passou por isso?

- Isso o que? Ser beijada por um homem desse jeito, quase querendo me engolir?

- Como sabe que é exatamente isso que quero? – ela riu dele.

- Sei la como eu sei...mas não. Nunca passei por isso. – ela disse e ele parou de beij�-la. Nunca tinham conversado sobre aquilo, embora ele continuasse achando que não era uma boa hora. O clima estava perfeito, estava tudo perfeito.

- Você _nunca_...

- Nunca o que? – ela disse rindo da cara de espanto dele – Nunca nem tinha sequer beijado ninguém...se quer saber a verdade...

- O quê? – ele gritou visivelmente corado – Não tinha beijado...

- Não.

- Se guardava para o Potter? – ele perguntou com raiva.

- Não exatamente. Nunca pensei sobre isso, sabe? Nunca tive namorado nenhum, porque visivelmente todos sabiam que eu gostava dele...

- Então eu... céus...

- Foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei...e o primeiro que quero passar a noite. – ela disse levantando a cabeça para poder beij�-lo – Ah, facilita! Abaixa um pouco!

- Ninguém te merece, Weasley.

- Só você, Malfoy! – ela disse sorrindo, como ele. Os dois se olharam por mais um tempo e então se entregaram a um beijo incondicional. E ali passaram a noite inteira, se amando, como dois adolescentes apaixonados. O que realmente eram.

* * *

**N/A:** Ahhn... um ps MUITO IMPORTANTE: Eu não tinha lido o 5 livro quando fiz essa fic, ok! Não me culpem se a Gina já se tornou promíscua e aprendeu coisas que nessa fic ainda não tinha aprendido!Obrigada! a autora desce correndo as escadas 


	15. Planos

**Cap. 15 – Planos**

Acordaram no outro dia com muita dor de cabeça e dor nas costas; haviam dormido no carpete da sala. E isso não era nada confortável. Draco sentiu a cabeça latejando ao levantar-se e dar de cara com Gina deitada ao seu lado. Ele sorriu, afinal, haviam dormido juntos e a noite tinha sido maravilhosa. Um segundo de pavor passou pelo seu rosto ao lembrar-se que era um Malfoy, embora isso já não significasse mais nada. Malfoys não se envolviam com Weasleys nem em sonhos. E pior, nem em sonhos mesmo, porque se tinha os Weasley era pesadelo.

Passou seus dedos finos no cabelo de Gina e o pensamento logo foi embora. Não, ele amava aquela Weasley e não tinha vergonha de dizer. Sabia da condição atual dela e sentia pena. Ela não tinha familia, assim como ele. A diferença era apenas que os Weasley ainda estavam vivos. Pelo menos, por enquanto...

Draco... – ela disse abrindo de leve os olhos e os esfregando com sono – Eu estou toda dolorida...

Deve ser normal, pequena... – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela. Ficou muito grato que elfo nenhum entrasse na sala para atrapalhar. Poderia passar a vida toda ali, sentado, olhando para sua Gina.

Porque sisma em me chamar de pequena?

Ora...você é pequena...

Ai Draco, obrigado! – ela disse fingindo um sorriso. Ele sorriu.

Está se sentindo bem? – ele disse olhando para seu pulso direito onde uma tatuagem brilhava intensamente.

Depende... – ela disse sorrindo olhando para seu braço também. A tatuagem estava verde brilhante, mas não doía – Não está doendo, Draco! – ela disse tentando ficar feliz.

Deve ser algum sinal bom, querida...você está grandinha...

Ora cale a boca... – ela riu levantando-se e colocando a roupa. Estava morta de vergonha! Como poderia ter feito algo daquele tipo com o sonserino mais nojento de todos, Draco Malfoy? Logo isso sumiu de seus pensamentos, pois percebeu que ela era tão ruim quanto ele. Era uma Comensal da Morte.

Osdois se arrumaram e aparataram no círculo de comensais na sala do castelo. Voldemort já estava la e olhou muito desconfiado para os dois. Gina estava corada demais e Draco parecendo muito feliz. Eram reações completamente estranhas. Quando repararam que estavam sendo examinados, eles logo trataram de se manter inexpressivos. Gina inclusive, pois não podia deixar Voldemort perceber que havia algo entre ela e Malfoy, senão ele poderia matá-lo.

Querida Virginia, como passou a noite? – perguntou o Lord andando lentamente na direção dela enquanto outros comensais apareciam no círculo.

Nada bem, meu Lord... – ela disse um tanto convincente. Sua expressão era de nojo e repugnância, o que fez Draco se espantar ao ver. Voldemort parecia satisfeito.

Ora Malfoy...não andou cuidando dela direito, como lhe mandei? – ele perguntou chegando bem perto de Draco. Ele pôde ouvir sua respiração e sentiu a raiva pulsar no sangue.

Fiz exatamente o que o senhor mandou. – ele disse com vêemencia – Essa pirralha é muito mimada, Lord.

_Pirralha_? – Gina gritou com a voz amargurada. Esperavam que Voldemort acreditasse na desavença dos dois, o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Escute, Draco, então faça exatamente o que ela quiser! – disse o Lord e Gina sorriu vitoriosa. Draco fez uma cara de nojo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Sim, _Lord_, eu farei...

Muito bem, essa discussão está encerrada. – disse Voldemort indo ao meio do círculo – Precisamos agora traçar o próximo ataque...

Lord? – Gina pediu permissão para falar. Draco gelou pois sabia do que ela era capaz de dizer.

Fale Virginia...

Posso ficar à frente da próxima batalha? – e Draco arregalou os olhos. Voldemort se aproximou dela enquanto todos os comensais a olhavam.

Pode me explicar melhor, _querida_? – ele perguntou. Ela respirou fundo.

Lord, mais que tudo nesse mundo eu desejo a queda da Ordem da Fênix e aquele velho caduco do Dumbledore – e Voldemort concordou com a cabeça, satisfeito. Draco sorriu escondido – Mas há um empecilho chamado Harry Potter no meio.

Sim, sabemos disso... – disse Voldemort.

Peço permissão ao Lord para que me deixe ir atrás de Potter para matá-lo.

E como pretende fazer isso, _Virginia_? – ele perguntou e ela sentiu um calafrio. O nome dela parecia de longe uma palavra bonita quando saltada da boca dele.

Vou armar uma armadilha. Eles irão me seguir, afinal, eu sou fugitiva para eles. Com certeza meu irmão...o amigo do Potter – ela corrigiu – vai querer saber onde eu estou e eles terão de seguir meus rastros. Uma vez encurralados, mato os dois Aurores companheiros de Potter e o trago para o senhor...

Ótimo plano, querida... – disse Voldemort parecendo pensativo. Gina cruzou os dedos para que ele aceitasse tudo – Creio que precisará de um número de Comensais a sua disposição?

Um pequeno número, Lord, não quero chamar muita atenção! – disse contendo a felicidade.

Façam o que esta senhorita mandar. – disse Voldemort olhando para os Comensais do círculo. Draco e Gina tiveram que conter toda a felicidade. Gina teve vontade de se jogar no chão e começar a rir, mas não poderia, claro. – Espero uma surpresa de fim de ano...

E com certeza a terá, Lord... – completou Gina fazendo uma reverência, que Draco teria aplaudido se fosse permitido. Gina respirou fundo e seguiu para o meio do círculo – Lord, eu preciso de cinco comensais...

A escolha é toda sua... – disse Voldemort sentando em uma cadeira longe da roda e acenando para que Gina se sentisse à vontade. Ela estava nervosa. Teria que ser discreta e maldosa. Não que ser maldosa fosse difícil, afinal, ela estava com muito ódio dentro dela. Não mataria Harry, mas o que sentia por ele não passava de desprezo e indiferença. O mesmo por Hermione e Rony. Ela mostraria para eles quem era a irmãzinha frágil.

Muito obrigado _Lord_... – ela disse, dizendo o "Lord" com toda a intensidade que Draco fazia. Ele sorriu de leve por baixo da capa e a viu olhando para todo o círculo. – Quero os Lestrange, a Parkinson, O'Donnel e... o Malfoy. – ela disse confiante. Draco seguiu ao lado dela, vendo os Lestrange fazendo o mesmo. Pansy criou uma espécie de carapuça avermelhada quando ouviu o nome dela. Hesitou um pouco, mas logo se juntou aos outros no centro. O'Donnel fez o mesmo. Gina apenas saiu andando da sala e os cinco a acompanharam. Os outros sumiram aparatando, assim como Voldemort.

Depois de minutos andando, eles chegaram a uma sala, onde ela entrou e pediu para que se prostrassem à frente dela. Eles obedeceram sem reclamar o que fez Gina se sentir muito bem, poderosa.

Muito bem, o plano é o seguinte... – ela disse andando de um lado ao outro com a varinha na mão. Parecendo, de longe, a garotinha meiga que sempre fora – Os Lestrange, Parkinson e O'Donnel seguirão comigo até Hogsmeade, onde pegaremos os três aurores no dia da inspeção...

Mas Weasley... – ia dizendo Pansy, mas a garota interrompeu.

Sim, eu sei bem o dia que eles fazem a inspeção. – concluiu Gina e Pansy ficou quieta. Gina sorriu de leve, mas ninguém viu. – Com um pouco de vandalismo, atacaremos a aldeia e os traremos para a Mansão Malfoy, onde D... Malfoy nos esperará com uma sala protegida e segura. Depois disso, o resto será comigo. – e todos concordaram. – Mais uma coisa, não quero nenhum sangue derramado na aldeia. Não quero esse tipo de vandalismo, fui clara? – ela perguntou e todos concordaram com a cabeça, mesmo estando completamente contra. – Podem ir então. Os espero amanhã nessa mesma sala. – e saiu com Draco em seu encalço.

Do outro lado da sala, Voldemort comemorava o que havia escutado.

Essa menina vai longe, Rabicho... – ele disse com um pouco de determinação na voz – Ela é uma líder.

E o senhor...a...acredita mesmo que...e...ela irá fazer o que diz?

Ou não me chamo Voldemort. – ele concluiu certo de que Gina estava ao seu lado – Rabicho, Rabicho, eu cheiro traição de longe... e ela não me parece traidora.. sei de seu passado, seu futuro e seu presente. Ela não possuiu mais amor! E isso é um bom começo... – e mesmo contrariado, Rabicho não fez mais nenhuma objeção.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, me matem! Depois de alguns anos, aqui está o resto da fic! Obrigada, Paulinha e Bebely pelas reviews!

. **Bebely**: Eu estava brincando sobre o promíscua! Hehehe... e será que o Voldie é mesmo apaixonado por ela? Eu não posso te falar nda disso, senão qual seria a graça?


End file.
